Blooming Lotus
by RhagesWraith
Summary: This is a story of how love can blossom between two allies, or will it be snuffed out before given the chance? Will the master bow to the beasts will and accept his choice? Will she truly be free from her past love. Will she cope with all these "BIG" changes? Slight AU and MA rated for Adult themes. "Lemony-Goodness"
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This is a story of how love can blossom between two allies, or will it be snuffed out before given the chance? Will the master bow to the beasts will and accept his choice? Will she truly be free from her past love. Slight AU and MA rated for Adult themes if underage of 16 please come back when you are old enough. Enjoy.

"SPEAKING"

' _Thoughts_ '

' **BEAST'**

Blooming Lotus

It was a warm spring day, the dark rain clouds were slowly rolling in half - heartedly, almost ashamed of themselves for ruining this day. All the trees where flourishing with life and brimming with deep greens and lush pinks of the Sakura blossoms and purples of the Wisteria flowers. The lovely scent wafting in from the bushes and trees that lined the building and street, through the window of her class room. The woman of about 20, tucked a lock of her waist length blue-black hair behind her ear as she bent down to pick up the last few tinker toys.

Straightening and placing the toys in their rightful place, readjusting her black form fitting jeans and tugging her lavender blouse back down from where it had risen when she grabbed the toys. She walked over to her work table and grabbed her planner, a couple drawings and paintings that her students had made for her. She opened the closet that was directly behind her table. She took off her work smock hung it on the hook and took her bag placing the planner and drawings into it and headed home for the day.

She was just closing the bright green and purple sliding door of her class room. While turning to leave, she spots little Fumi crying. She walks over and bends down next to the crying girl, ' _What is she still doing here? I thought her father was suppose to come and get her 20 minutes ago?_ ' the woman thought to herself.

Looking at the 5 year old with concern held in her deep hazel eyes, "Fumi, sweetheart, what is the matter? Where is daddy?" the older woman asked softly. She gently rubbed the little girls' back to comfort the upset child.

Fumi sniffled out a broken sentence, "I . . do-on't kn. .ow! He's . . ne. . . ver. . . been. . .laaate. . . be. . .fffoooore!" clearly breaking down.

"Alright sweetie," smiling at the girl and offering her hand to Fumi, "let's go and give your daddy a call and see where he is. Maybe we can fine you some apple juice and some cookies?"

Fumi took a deep breath and smiled up at her teacher." Okay, Miss. Kagome. Lets go! Apple juice is yum, yum, yummy in my tum, tum, tummy." she sang and skipped down the hall to the office with her teacher. Smiling at the silly song that Fumi came up with, she followed behind the little girl.

After getting Fumi a snack and settling her at the round table in the corner. Kagome rounded the desk, she sat down and pulled up the directory for Fumis' parents contact information. A quick glance to check that Fumi was busy, she dialed the phone number and waited for the call to be answer.

Few rings later and it was picked up, with a gruff " Hello, who is this?"

"Yes, hello, is this Mr. Koibito. We have your daughter Fumi here in the office, school ended an hour ago and we were informed that you would be picking her up this evening," She stated politely.

The man cleared his throat and responded, "I am sorry I will be right there miss. I am stuck in traffic I will be there as soon as I can."

Hearing a feminine giggle she held back a sigh, she knew very well that he was not in the car he was most likely in a love hotel, seeing as his wife had left for a work trip. _'I wonder how he is taking her is he take her from behind. Is he touching her down there with his tongue, I wonder how that would feel._ ' blushing slightly at her thoughts. Kagome looked over at Fumi and held back her disdain for the mans negligence when it came to his child.

" Very well sir, we will be waiting for you. See you soon." ended the call in a slightly strained professional voice, its not as if Mr. Koibito heard it, he was too preoccupied with his mistress. She hung up, she was a bit perturbed at his unabashed abandonment of his child, forcing the thoughts from her head she got up to go sit with Fumi.

After another hour of waiting. She colored a orange cow, a rainbow poodle, and green rocket and a man on the moon. They played tic tac and hop scotch, when her father arrived with a quick apology to Kagome and a hug & kiss to his daughter. Kagome sighed as they left and cleaned up the crayons and papers taking their drawings and put them in her bag and returned the unused material to the counter behind the desk. Exiting the building and locking the door she turned down the street. Deciding that tonight was the perfect night to enjoy a nice glass of wine to relax and unwind. After that annoying man not caring to pick up his daughter on time she felt flustered at the situation.

She was halfway down the street trying to deciding where to go, she was heading to a local middle class lounge. _'The nerve of him forgetting his daughter and cheating on his wife like that. Hes so low! How she puts up with him I'll never know.'_ she mused slightly distracted. Just as she was crossing the street to make it to the lounge a car came whipping out of nowhere nearly clipping her. Luckily for her she was pulled back to safety by a strong arm of a tall handsome man. Looking up at him she was taken aback by how handsome he was. What was most alluring and familiar of all, were his luminescent red eyes.

He was walking just behind her heading to the lounge after a long day of meetings, and dealing with corporate double talk, and brown nosing. He smelt her scent as she turned on to the street in front of him. He was barely paying attention to what was in front of him think of all the contracts and proposals he had to look over that night to be read for the morning. He took a deep breath almost as if to sigh but that is when his beast decided to perk up and purred to him from his cage.

' **It is her! She's here right in front of us!'**

He was brought out of further musing, when he heard his beast speak after such a prolonged absence. He took another deep breath to confirm what he had already known. Her delicious scent of honey, lavender, and roses was mixed with the smell of peet moss and leather signaling her frustration and slight tiredness. Following behind her at a pace of several feet, amazed by her presence.

' _How is it that she is still alive? The Miko that was alive 500 hundred years ago could not possibly be living still. Yet here she is walking among the modern era as if she has not aged a day.'_ murmured Sesshomaru.

 **'** _ **She is Miko it matters not as long as she is here. Mate needs us! TAKE HER!**_ **' roared the beast.**

' _She is not our mate, she is the half-demons human. This Sesshomaru will not lower myself to the standard of that Mutt._ '

 **'** _ **We have wanted her since she proved herself a worth fighter and intelligent woman. Her fire and power is worthy of us.'**_ **defended the beast.**

' _She is no more worthy then a Demoness to mate with this Sesshomaru'_ he hissed at his beast.

Kagome was not watching closely to her surrounding and a car was driving straight for her, he memorized the plate to hunt down later . His beast roared and took over. _**'MATES IN DANGER!**_ **'** as the car drove closer he speed to her side throwing out his arms and pulling her away from danger. Looking at her deeply taking a deep breath to ascertain whether she had been injured or not the smell of Juniper berries and sandalwood add to her scent as shock and surprised surface along with a hint of spiced vanilla.

He was so enraptured with the heady scents all mixed together coupled with the possessive protective drive to ensure this ' _ **Mates**_ ' safety, he kissed her beautiful full pink lips. Delving further his tongue sought to claim her mouth pushing forth, she hesitated a moment before opening her mouth to his. _'His tongue is as smooth as velvet, I wonder what it would feel like a licking across her nipples.'_ she thought slightly blushing. A sense of familiarity settled upon her comforting her and stealing away the sense of danger she should have had in is mere presence. A low rumble was emitted from his chest one part sigh of contentment one part purr at the contact from her body pressed against his as well as the sweetness of her mouth. He moved one of his hands from around her waist to cupping her cheek and creasing the pulse point right beneath her ear. Barely breathing except the slight breaths caught while tilting her head this way or his that way to deepen their kiss. He devoured her mouth like a man that had been starved for far too long, finally been given the sweetest berry. He was breathless which at the moment he didn't seem to need cause she was all that filled his sense and being.

 **"MATE"** the beast purred.

Sesshomaru was far away and locked in the chains that bond the beast to his cage, a distant memory at the current moment. The beast looked around at the surrounding area for a place to take and protect her away from the dangers of the world, while he resisted the urge to go after the person that almost taken his mate from him. He realized that they were a block over from his apartment that he used when there was an early morning at work and didn't desire to commute to his home far to the west on the outskirts of the city.

She was swooned by the possessiveness that he exuded, it comforted her on a subconscious level, she wanted this and with this man she didn't know but felt they have known each other for ages. As if moving of their own will her hands moved up his shoulders and into his long silken hair, letting out a sigh in appreciation of the soft texture. His firm grasp roamed over her body touching her almost in awe of her slender curves. She felt his tone muscular body beneath his clothes, gently pressed herself against the wall of man before her arousal sparked further ' _I wonder what it would be like to feel his skin? I bet he has a large shaft hidden under all these clothes. I want to feel it!'_ she lewdly thought.

At the rise in the scent of her arousal he growled low in appreciation, his blood flow rushed downward to engorge his member further. It had started when he had first touched her now it was rock solid staining to get to his mate. Purring in delight that she found him to be pleasing to her, he couldn't wait to touch her with out the barrier of clothing separating his hands from her flesh.

 **"Come."** Came a soothing command from him, as he lead her to his home.

Breathless she nodded and a shy smile slowly spread across her face, a blush from the heavy make out session dusted her pale cheeks. ' _If he can do this I wonder how he'll be in bed will he be gentle or you he be rough. I hope hell be a mix of both It's exciting to think he'll be my first._ ' He had wrapped an arm around her waist tucking her under it in a show of pride and protection that she was his and he kill anything that looked at her let alone touch her. Quickly walking to a 15 story building with a glass and concert facade, with gardens at the corners if the building. This balance of nature and construction was modern and had a sleek design oozing wealth and security in this part of the city. The neighborhood was where white collar met blue. Slowly the sky scrapers met law offices and dry cleaners, bring your focus from the sky to the trees and earth with most building ranging from 10 to 6 stories mixing old with new. Small gardens sprung up here and there with the bright colors and sweet scent it was almost like a movie they were the leading couple.

They enter through the large glass double doors, she was mesmerized by the luxury of it all from the black marble floors and soft gold of the high polished granite of the walls that reached to the ceiling, the front desk was a rich honey colored maple desk and the same granite as the walls. The were several plush chairs and couches in the lobby in a lush crimson velvet and was accented with lavender pillows, there were coffee and end tables made of glass and brass. They proceeded to the bank of elevators and boarded when the door slid open, pressing the button to the penthouse and as soon as the closed he captures her lips again pinning her to the wall of the elevator. His hand roamed over her voluptuous curves, his thumbs find her perky nipple and roll them through her shirt Kagome let out a soft moan into his mouth. Growling he kisses down her jaw to her neck his tongue snaked out to taste her creamy flesh, while hes pressed his bulging member against her pelvis. Sniffing her scent, it was in full bloom she was ready to be pleasured and taken by him as he was about to slip his hand into her pants the elevator jostled to a stop and he reluctantly pulled away not to step away from her but to mold her to his side again and lead her into his apartment. ' _Kami! That was very exciting. I want him so bad my folds ache for his touch.'_ She sinful thought. The doors opened right into his penthouse.

She walked with him into his home admiring he vast space and the clean lines of the modern kitchens open floor plan, that flowed right to a living room and stairs that lead to what she presumed to be the bedroom. All around her there where floor to ceiling windows, on the left there was a long sturdy oak table long enough to seat 20 people comfortably. Passing through the kitchen directly in front of the window where two long forest green couches in over sized style. Set between the table there was a large drift wood table inlaid with several intricate designs of the moon. She don't get the chance to look around much longer for he tilled her head up to gaze into her beautiful hazel eyes, they were a beautiful caramel brown and a ring of Jade green around the pupil.

" **Does this please you my beautiful mate"** a question whisper against her lips before he pressed his to hers.

' _There's that word again, hmmm I know it but can't place it. Why does it make me so EXCITED to hear it?'_ her inner voice wondered but was cut short as he pulled her closer and grabbed her firm behind. She let out a small squeal of excitement he took advantage of her surprise and dipped his tongue into her mouth exploring her wet flesh. They swirled their tongues around one another fighting for dominance which he won after a small terse with hers.

He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, carrying her to the dinning room table never breaking the kiss. Setting her bottom on the table he ran his hands up her sides just resting under her breast the warmth of the seeping into her stroked the fire deep within. tangling her hands in his hair pulling closer while arching her back push her breast out in a silent beg for him to touch her there, he didn't disappoint. Raising his hands cupping both breast taking the full weight of her supple breast gave them a firm squeeze enticing a moan from those precious lips, he could listen the song all day and night and he planned to. Unbuttoning her lavender blouse revealing a lacy bra of the same color, growling in reverence of the sigh the was bestowed upon him in that moment his composer almost snapped he was desperate to bury him self between her legs. He began kissing her lips then began trailing them down he neck at the juncture of her neck and shoulder he nibble with rather sharp teeth, send a shiver right down her spine and into apex between her thighs.

"Oh, Yes! Right there!" she exclaimed biting down on her lower lip grinding her hips into his to try to calm the frustration building betwixt her legs.

He moved lower with hot heavy kisses to her bountiful mounds, he shrugged out of his suit jacket then pushed her blouse down her shoulders and off her body. She started to unbutton his shirt with fervent determination to witness the strong tone body she was teased with in their earlier embrace. He pulled his shirt from the waist of his pants and loosened his tie unbuttoned the last few buttons, removing the shirt and tossing it to the side along with the tie, returning to his meal set out a fore him like a feast for a starving man. She was devouring the sight of his large tone chest in avaricious need, she reached out tracing the well defined pads of his pecs followed the path down the center of his chest to the well sculpted abs. Each stroke of her finger sent an electric tingling through the both of them searing their skin in the most delicious ways, bending forward she kissed and flicked her tongue across his left nipple and gently grazed it with her teeth.

In that moment he was lost to his minx, watching her was making the strain in his pants even more uncomfortable. Running his hands along her waist he unbutton her jeans, slowly unzipping them gently brushing his fingers against her core. ' _He has an amazing body. I wounder what he would do if I bite him harder_ ' She moved to the other nipple biting a bit harder, smiling at the reaction he gave her. Another rumbling growl was released from his chest, he enjoyed the feel of her mouth on his flesh. He lifted her chin to kiss her while he removed her jeans, stepping back to make room for her to stretch her legs out to the side so he could pull them off and toss them on the floor behind him. The sight of nearly naked flesh was driving him crazy he had to taste her like NOW! Kissing down her body nuzzling her breast sucking one nipple into his mouth, he grasped the other with his left hand massaging the plum flesh as it perked nipple under his touch. With his right hand he dipped between them and gently rubbed her nub in circle motion with his thumb while stroking his impressive member against her hidden folds.

Kagome placed one hand out behind her on the table for balance with the other she held on to his shoulder, holding him to her bunched up nipple. She bent her head and nibbled his ear, it was pointed and slightly ridged. _'This is a little unexpected'_ she mused. He tasted of chocolates and smoke along with something she could not place but it melted on her tongue like a sweet treat.

He bit the flesh of her breast in both pleasure and pain, "MMM, AH!"she moaned out. He inserted a finger slowly in to her dripping womanhood a starved moan tore from her throat, " **MMMMMMM** "

Sliding the finer in and out several time teasing her as much as himself, pulled it out to lick her warmed honey from is fingers. She whimpered in protest of his fingers absence. He crouched, no longer able to hold himself at bay once he had that first sample, he had to taste the sweet nectar from the delicate flower itself. Pushing aside the lavender panties, breathing in the succulent scent of her arousal. The smell of spiced vanilla was calling to him as he gazed upon her intimate folds, dipping his head between her thighs lapping at her closed folds.

He lick again, further this time penetrating them to claim her juices for his own **"MY MATE"** growled deep and low.

Before she could question anything he ravished her delectable flower. Flicking his tongue relentlessly on the tight bundle of nerves at the front of the hood of her folds. Snaking into her with long wide strokes before flicking at the bean and repeating this slow torture til her breathing became shallow and she began rocking her hips to meet each thrust of his tongue. Rapidly climbing to her first climax he inserted two finger in as he focused his mouth on the bundle of nerves, twisting them inside preparing her for his girth and length.

Flicking faster he gently scraped a fang over her bean and she exploded in a scream of "OH KAMI, YESSSSSSS!" Bucking her hips frantically and she rode out a multiple orgasm while he continued pushing into her. He licked up all of her gushing juices not wanting let a single drop go to waste.

As she was floating down from her amazing climax she felt her self be lifted off the table and carried up the stairs tucked into a set of strong manly arms. Snuggling into to his naked chest, inhaling his dark cologne _'something close to Armani Code or Acqua Di Gio either way he smells sexy.'_ He carried her into his room the curtains were drawn the pale glow of the evening thunderstorm raging outside mirror the intensity of the two inhabitants of the large room. A king sized bed lay in the canter of the right hand wall, with a heavy red comforter with black vines curling their way up over the fabric. Fluffy pillows that looked as soft as clouds stood at the head of the bed laying against a high backed suede padded head board. Across from the bed was a black dresser long enough for 12 draws on either side there was a door.

"It's gorgeous in here." she said softly.

Waiting for her focus to return to him, taking her lips aggressively when she did. Setting her on the bed half hovered over her still standing he nuzzled her neck and nibbled again. She reached out and grabbed the waist band of his pants, stroking the engorged rod through them with the other hand. Turning to her side she began to undo his belt and unbutton his pants, letting them fall from his hips so the only barrier barring her from his flesh was a pair of boxer briefs. Nibbling his lip gaining a little bit of encouragement from him as he returned the favor, she hooked her fingers under the elastic of the boxers and pulled them down. His long thick member jump out to greet her at her bold quick action, he stepped out of his clothes ad shoes all together. He smiled at her as she gasped at the immense size of it, pride swelled it his chest hearing the surprise and awe in that one gasp from his mate. He watched her transfixed as she quickly recovered from her shock and she reached out and wrapped her hand around his manhood. Groaning as she began moving her hand up and down the smooth shaft slowly increasing the speed and adding a twist of her wrist. Grunting at the pleasure she was bestowing upon him, she was focused on pleasing him she failed to noticed his appearance starting to change. She lapped at the bead of arousal seeping for the head of his member purring in delight she plunged his head into her wet, warm mouth greedily take him rapidly as far as she could without choking. That is what cause him to snap he could not wait any longer he pulled out of her mouth and tossed her onto her stomach he leaned over her pressing his hard member against her butt as he nuzzled her neck.

 **"Will you be my mate?"** he purred into her ear rubbing the head of his member against her sopping wet core.

Gasping at the sensation her heart pound in her chest she was nervous but knew she was already lost to him, such a short time with him and she had fallen completely, comforted, wanted, and needed. He was familiar and she trusted him, biting her lip.

" Do you promise to love me and me alone? To never leave me?"

He growled " **You will never be alone and you will be my only mate! I would lay my life down before harm would ever come to you. My heart! My Mate!"**

He posed himself at her entrance he quickly entered her to get the pain of her first time out of the way. Stilling he was nuzzling her neck to comfort her from the pain. Licking and nibbling her neck to easy the tension in her, as she grew accustomed to the invasion of his thick shaft. her back relaxed after a few moments, She started wiggle her hips pushing back into him relaxing and growing wetter with each sway of her hips.

He held off and asked the same question, **"Will you be my mate?"** moving to pull out, she push back onto him the both moaned at the sensation of joining again.

"I will be yours as you will be mine." with that said he grasps her hips he pulled out slowly and entered again just as slowly.

He pulled out again slowly but hastens his entry causing a gasp to come out of his mate lips. He quickened his pace pounding into her wrapping his arms around her to grab her breasts, pinching the puckered nipples her moans at hes working over her nipple. Each pounding thrust in to her calls forth another louder moan which cause him to pound faster and harder, her hungry for her release was what egged her on to greedily push back to meet every slap of his hips forward. Her gall to to meet and match his force had him thickening and lengthening within her tight sheath, her moans grew louder and she began to really leak her juices. _**'I want to hear my name as she comes undone. I want to have her scream it to the kami that intervene and have her say their praise while she should only speak my in the throws of passion.'**_

Growling he slowed and hissed into her ear " **Say my name mate. Scream it to the kami who you belong to!"** while speaking he punctuate each word with a rough thrust into her.

She gasps not only from the powerful thrust shaking her body, and her ever impending climax. She was at a loss for the name of her mate, searching her mind for his name which was not an easy task given the pleasure he was providing her. When he reached around to cup her chin pulling into a kiss she saw the magenta markings, the long claws and she remembered the moon on the table from earlier that it all clicked.

He pumped into her accentuating each word with a thrust " **What is my name mate"** His growl rumbled threw his chest and into hers. That was all it took for her to come undone she arched her back as she came shouting out his name "SSEEESSSSSSHHOOMMMAARRRUUUU!" tilting her head back and to the side in delight, ecstasy, and submission.

He bit her neck and spurts his load deep into her womb knotting to keep them joined that sets her off again. He removes his teeth and as they collapsed in a sticky, sweaty mess but completely sated. He pulls her into his arms her back to him, tucking her head under his chin inhaling her scent deeply.

He purrs softly **"Good night my mate."** they drift off to sleep joined at the hips feeling complete.

A/N

Hey there my lovelys I hope you enjoyed this story I will continue based on interest. This is my first try at writing a fanfic please be kind. I do plan on continuing this story but only if there is interest. Thanks for reading I hope to see you in the next chapter til then *SMOOCHES*

~Rhage~


	2. Chapter 2

Blooming Lotus

Chapter 2: Will you love me in the morning?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but the story is my own. How I wish I did I love the original story.

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'/dream or flash back  
_

 **'Beast'**

A/N: I know there were a few plot holes or unexplained things in the last chapter. I hope you will get the answer you have looking for. Enjoy.

During the night Sesshomarus' Beast remained in control of his body. While asleep Kagome would move this way or another and it would ruse him from his slumber. At the sight of her naked flesh and still slick feeling of their joined bodies he'd become hard all over again and slowly ruse her with sweet kisses and nibbles at her neck. He would lay his claim to her body all over again and then they would fall asleep, they would repeat this pattern til the early hours of the next morning.

She slowly drifted off to sleep after their last round of rutting, the beast stayed awake to confer with his other half. He pulled back to reach for the thick blanket he covered their bodies with it. With an inward sigh, he loosened the chains on Sessomaru slightly. Loosening them just enough to talk with his other half, he waited a few moments while several choice words were late loose from the normally calm and composed Sesshomaru.

 _'HOW COULD YOU MARK HER AS THIS SESSHOMARUS' MATE? THE MERE THOUGHT OF BEING WITH THAT MUTTS BITCH IS REPUGNANT!'_ roared Sesshomaru.

 **'MATE IS NOT REPUGNANT!'** low threatening growl warned of his displeasure of his words. **'We need her. She is worthy of us, there is no other that can compare to here strength and her beauty. It matters not that she used to be pack with he hanyuo, she has remained pure until we claimed her as our mate. You know as well as I, that he would have offered her little in the way of being a true mate to her. Not when his heart belong dead clay pot, we could give here everything she needs or wants and more. '**

 _'She is human that alone makes her weak and unworthy to be this Sesshomarus' mate. What concern is it of mine if that half-breed could have provided for her or not? Why her, of all humans, she is your choice? Her purity matters little to me, she can have whom ever she chooses, she is not MY MATE. There are several demoness of pure blood that would make an acceptable mate. Have you forgotten that the mate of this Sesshomaru will be the Lady of the West. When the council hears that my mate is a human she will be under constant attack. Have you put any thought into this before acting with your loins?'_ scolded indignantly.

 **'YOU LIE! Her purity was the sweetest taste on our tongue you can not say to the contrary.'** sights of Kagome withering under his touch and his tongue blazed along with the scents and tastes that were purely her own, flashed before his eyes as his beast showed him. He salivated at the memory and his blood boiled with need to take her body. He cursed his beast to which only gained a chuckle from him. **'She is a human of that I can not deny, however she is far from weak as you say. When was the last time a female has caught our attention, challenged us, make us question whether we were wrong? I'd say about 500 hundred years ago give or take a few. It was not I who thought it better to keep the hanyou alive, but you when she protested. You placated her of your own accord, you were the one that didn't want to see her cry. Tell me why that is? Do you really not care that he was protecting her, or lack there of when you stepped in to save her you could have let her die if you really wanted her to. You always kept watch over her while locking me tight in my cage, you chose to save her, why?'** he taunted his calmer half **'You can not hide anything from me for I am you and you are I, we are the same being. She completes us, she makes the years melt away, the look in her eyes says she is seeing a demon lord. Not this lie we parade around in for the sake of the treaty or human comfort, she knows what we are and she does not fear it, she accepts us. Those other females would bore us with their complacency, only by our side for the prestige and title. They would never be loyal nor would they stir our desires like only she is able. Mating her is the best thing we can do for her. She knew not who we were while only a few paces behind her. She could not sense us if the look in her eyes was anything to go by, when the sealing barrier was dropped and she looked at us fully, only then could she tell who we were. I do not believe she realizes that there are youkai still walking the planet. Besides we have never cared for the councils thoughts on any matter concerning us. If there is a threat or if one is so foolish to try to harm our mate, they will forfeit their lives for daring to think that they can take what is ours.'** he declared.

There was a pensive pause from Sesshomaru while he contemplated his beasts words. He would have glared at him, had he not been forced to see his own hand that he so closely guarded. Bluntly and with out any regard that he did not want to face the truth that he did indeed have deep feelings for the human female beside him. He looked deeper into his feeling pushing aside his pride and arrogance to face what he had to face the facts.

 _'She is my mate.'_ he thought to himself.

 **'OUR MATE!'** his beast corrected.

 _'Yes she is our mate.'_

With that affirmation between the two halves of the whole, there was a soft pulse almost a ping in his heart. It wasn't painful quite the opposite, it was warmth that radiated from the center out. Looking down at his chest, they were both wonder struck at what they were witnessing. A soft pink glow was enveloping him the color of the Mikos powers it was soft as if his mokomoko were shifting across his skin. He glanced over at her face stunned to see the same thing happening to her except the glow was a deep blue, she was still peacefully asleep and unaware of their strange happenstance. He turn to lay more on his right side facing Kagomes' back, he raised his head to see her better. Unintentionally pressing his chest into her back, he was about to back away when he froze solid at the new sight. He stared at their touching flesh, the two glowing auras converged and becoming this united glow and spreading to encompassing the both of them completely.

 _'Is this melding of the to auras? Is that what brought about the new color of Periwinkle or was it Lavender, whatever this new color is, it is extremely calming and warm. Does this have anything to do with our mating? Was her aura ju_ st _waiting for this Sesshomaru to accept it as my own, to let it in? It appears as if our auras are blending well as if..._ ' he trailed off.

The beast was just as shocked at first, but a few seconds after the pulse faded he knew what was happening. He felt her reika wash over him and he purred a low alluring growl in welcome. He felt its enticing call him to follow, he did so gladly and stroked tendrils of his own demonic aura over her body, flowing into her body. It was as if she had been waiting for both halves to accept her as his mate, when he had, she rushed in touching his heart and soul leaving her mark on them both. All of her hopes and fears, all her sweetness and stubbornness, and all her caring nature, all her worry over their new bond, above all he could feel her love and need and acceptance. He felt them all the moment their souls collided, he felt whole, for the first time beast and master were on the same wave length they need her. Playing a game of cat and mouse with her reika, his soul binding with hers and hers with his. When he accepted her, he open his soul to be bared it to her, she felt his wonderment of her beauty and strength, his caution and apprehension of the situation. Underneath all the thoughts of worry, there was hope and lust and dare she say it love. While exploring each others souls marking the other as their only mate, the blending of the souls and auras caused the purple-ish glow.

Sesshomaru was staring in amazement at the purity and the kindness of her soul. As he realized what was going on he felt the peace that his beast felt in her presence. He had accepted her as his mate, she was truly his other half complimenting the darkness in his own soul. The In to his Yo, he felt complete now at the touch of her soul. Any retort he may have had to his beast died in that instant, the gently caress of her soul against his made the world tilt on its axis. His whole being now felt pulled to her like she was now the center of his universe, as if the last piece of a puzzle had finally slipped into place, this was how it should be.

 _'Mate.'_ He purred. _'This feeling of her in my soul, what does it mean?'_ He questioned his beast.

 **'It is what you believe it means. She is our Soul Mate, there will not be another that can replace her. If she were to parish we would surely follow, for now that we have found her she is now a part of us. A part of her was gifted to us when we intertwined and to replace what was missing in her, our soul replaced it. Do to this sharing of essence she should live as long as we do without the ravages of time. In all counts she is youkai now, she may take on some of our traits we shall see upon her awakening. She may parish do to a sever injury, if one were to fall the other would feel hollow. They may even succumb to death by a broken heart.'** he shared pensively.

 _'How can this happen? She was destined to be the mutts mate. She may become youkai when she wakes how? The Kami sure have a strange way to plan out fates.'_ he mused.

 **'The mutts affections for her matter not now, he has been gone from this world for well over 200 hundred years. She has our youkai soul in her now she will gain our strengths and the includes our longevity. Will you harm Mate or push her away from us? We need her to not be afraid or mad at us. She is still fragile, new to our presence, if we handle this poorly she might reject us and that would be torture.'** Half scolded half whimpered.

 _'This Sesshomaru has accepted her as his mate, I too have felt the pulse and the mingling of our souls. I can not harm her it feels as if there is needles coursing through my veins at thought of harm coming to her. I will treat her as The Lady of the West and my Mate should be treated. She will be most comfortable she will want for not. She will not reject me'_ stated bluntly.

Kagome laid beside him sleeping after their last lust filled session. She was swept up in slumbers peaceful embrace, deep in a dream. Resting on her right side facing away from Sesshomaru breathing slowly and peaceful.

 _She was laying in a grassy field, the first thing she saw was the beautiful clear blue sky, looking at the tall grass she noticed it was sprinkled with flowers. She sat up and looked around perplexed she didn't know where she was, the field she was laying in stretched out in front of her as far as the eye could see. Way out in the distance she could barely make out a tree line, as she followed the line with her eyes she tuned her head to the left then to the right, realizing that the forest flowed all around her like a river of deep leafy green. She felt at peace in this serene field she breathed deeply, she could not smell anything but nature, no hint of pollution or sound of the modern world. She was back in the feudal era sensing it to her soul, she was home. She inhaled again the smells that reached her nose were that of the earth, flowers, and another scent of chocolate, smoke and something..."eucalyptus'' Whispered in realization. She got up from her spot, turning in a slow circle now facing where her back had been. Following the scent as it got stronger, Kagome the ever inquisitive mind ventured fourth to the tree line about 50 yards ahead of her. She walked over silently scanning here and there taking in its beauty, searching for signs of danger. Once she made it to the edge of the clearing, there the scent was stronger it was calling her inviting her in to peak beneath the vale of the trees._

 _Peering in to the tangled mess of under brush and thick dense forest, large blood red yes stared back at her consuming her body with hunger that had been seething deeply in him for hundreds of years. She didn't fear him she felt oddly accelerated, it sent shivers of need straight through her, to her womanhood. She beckoned him forward with her hand inviting him into the light of the field. He hesitated half a breath he bounded over the trees landed in the clearing, there in his true form the beast._

 _He stood well over 15 feet from paw to shoulder, gorgeous silver-white silken fur covered his massive body. His royal marking adorned his muzzle along with those breathtaking blood red eyes, that seem to turn her legs to jello for reasons other then fear. Kagome walk to him, both observing the other with affection yet caution. When she was about 10 feet from him he lay on his stomach resting his head on his fore paws, he released a gently rumbling purr to sooth her and bring her closer to him. She wanted to run her hand through his lush fur as she came toward him. Her restraint failed, not being able to resist the urge, she extended her hand touching his ear gently with soft smooth strokes. He leaned into her hand closing his eyes almost immediately, as if it completed him just by her touching him. His tail wagging slowly back and forth with pleasure._

 _He licked her gently in a warm lovingly way. Encouraged by the kiss stroked his fur of his shoulder, she didn't hesitate in stepping forward more pressing her body to his burring her face in his fur. Enjoying the glorious sensation that it provided her senses she moan softly snuggling into him, effectively scent marking him as hers. Kagome heard him murmur something between a whimper and a growl combined, nodded at her, she took it as she needed to back away from a short distance of a five paces. He shifted back down to his human size, never taking his eyes from hers as if transfixed by that smoldering gaze. She nearly missed it when he moved forward in a flash to stand before her. His closeness set off a liquid fire that rush through her veins and had condensed in the folds between her legs. Kagome gulped down a shallow breathe at his quick approach, the reaction lifted her chest enough that it teasingly skimmed over his bare chest. Her gasp turned into a moan feeling his powerful chest on her budding nipples. His warmth seeped in to her as he stepped closer and pressed their bodies together, her thin yukata made a flimsy barrier from his eyes and touch same could be said for the one he wore. His yukata was open in a way that his chest and abs were exposed but still tied at his hips._

 _Kagome's eyes swept over his face and rested on his full, parted lips that revealed sharp pointed fangs, she licked her pouty lips to wet them in anticipation of what was to come. Sesshomarus' presence was all enveloping, oozed power, and possession over everything he came across including her. His eyes seeking out hers, in their depths she could see the need for her, the want for her touch, desire for her, she reveled in the feeling of finding the same desire matched in another for her. Her breath caught at that realization she was being accepted as she was for who she was not a copy. All the tension eased out of her muscles and the coiled need that was slowly simmering in the juncture of her thighs, sprung to a raging fire in that moment. Inhaling the scent of her long and deep, he growled and pulled her in to his body locking his arms around her with no chance of escaping._

 _She looked up into his eyes, she took a breath raisin up on to her toes kissed him hard and fast showing her passion for him. Her hands pushed into his hair tangling bringing him closer, increasing the pressure of her lips making a soft sucking motions. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, biting and sucking it in a seductive way, while pressing her lush mounds into his chest. Growling at her boldness he griped her butt to press their lower bodies together, letting her feel the reaction her body had upon him. Her eyes widen and the hard rod nudging against her pelvis, angling her hips to get a better feel of his shaft on her core. Biting harder causing some of his blood to trickle onto her tongue, the moan that escaped her throat was owed to a mixture of the taste and the hot hard shaft at her core. His eyes flashed a deeper red and he pulled his lip from her teeth only to crash his mouth into hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth to taste his blood mixed with the taste of her wet flesh. He nipped her lip scoring it slightly to add her blood to the mixture, both moaned at the heady flavors. He released her mouth trailing kiss down her jaw to her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth nibbling while he moved his hands to her pleasantly heavy breasts. He spread open her lavender yukata exposing the delectable mounds to his hungry sight, palming them in each hand he dipped his head down taking one of her perky buds into his mouth. Moaning his name at the contact of his lips to her tight nipple, she rocked her hip against his shaft for some relief of from the raging desire in her loins. Pushing his head closer to her delicate pale flesh with one hand the other roamed the planes of his naked chest, scraping her nails down the perfectly tone abs. His sinful tongue swirled and flicked at her budded flesh nipped and teased her so, she undulated over his hips in quick greedy motions torturing the both of them with what they both desperately needed._

"Sesshomaru... I ... need ... you" _breaking off as he bit a little harder. Shivers shocked her body she found her hand moving to his shoulder and digging in with her nails hanging on for dear life as her legs gave out on her._ " Oh, Sesshoooommmmaarrrruuu!" _moaned out as he caught her and wrapped her legs around his hips. While he was wrapping her around him he pulled apart his yukata, as she was brought up against his hips her core was pressed firmly to his hard shaft. Biting her lip throwing her head back in a silent moan, she slicked her hot, wet, aching sheath against hes hard member climbing to a climax. He watched her take her greedy need for satisfaction from his body, pushing his hips into her hard gaining a shocked whimper of want from her lips. Which he captured in that moment he pulled his away slightly to aligned his rod with her core and slipped into her in one earth shattering thrust that had both of their breathes rushing out in completion. The powerful thrust pushed her off the edge into the waves of her first climax, bending her head into his neck she bit the juncture right at the crook of his neck. He roared loud in approval and arousal he began to pump into her with deep toe curling thrusts. Grabbing hips digging his claws into her butt to grip her better he pushed into her so fast feeling more like a vibration than someone pumping in and out. He was filling her so completely that she never wanted him to leave her womanhood for a second, he slammed into her harder hitting her cervix and with that she was tittering on the edge of another climax. He did several shallow thrust and one deep thrust hitting her cervix again, with each tap at it he grew thicker and closer to his own edge. Repeating the pattern a few more times they both reached their undoing with a particularly ferocious thrust, hes bit her neck while spurting his seed into her womb. Screaming out her own orgasm she bit down on his neck this time drawing blood, for some reason beyond her knowledge she drank deeply of his blood._

 _His blood heavy and thick on her tongue taste of chocolate cherries, as his blood hit her system her reika flared out all around her infusing it empowering her very being with his. She pulled her mouth from his neck observing the interaction of their auras. His demonic aura came out to meet her reika, rather than clashing they seemed to dance around one another almost like a lovers caress. His aura was heavy and possessive push at her reika, instead of being push back in defense they started to swirled and mixed combining in a lavender color continued till they were fully surrounded by their mix of auras. She smiled feeling complete and knew that this was who her mate was meant to be all along, she no longer harbored regret or longing over his half brother he was never meant to be hers._

 _Kagome looked up into Sesshomarus' eyes expecting them to still be red but they were instead the rich gold they had been in the feudal era, whenever he saved her life or brushed against her when they traveled together. When they focused on her they spoke volumes that she knew he couldn't allow himself to speak at the time, now however he did speak in a low smooth baritone._

"Kagome, you have proven to this Sesshomaru time and again the power of your spirit and of your person. I have come to the realization that you are worthy of being my mate, you are fierce and others do not compare to your strength nor your beauty. In the past I could not see myself with a human but now I can not see my life with out you by my side. I will make you a promise that there will be no other but you in my life, you are my mate for life, you are my soul mate. I want to pup you and grow our family to ensure the future of my line, our line in the West. I want to properly court you, and mate you in front of all so they know who you are and who you are to me. That is if you still want to mate this Sesshomaru after my gross breech of protocol in my courtship for your hand. If you accept me as your mate you will want for nothing in the world."

 _She stopped him from his slight rambling by pressing a kiss to his lips._ "I am yours and you are mine. I will never leave you my mate, you have nothing to worry or fear me leaving you. By your side is where I belong, this I feel to my very soul." _smiled at him finding it endearing that he was for once fumbling for words._

"You are the new Lady of the West and as such you will want for nothing. You will be my greatest treasure nothing will ever harm you. **You will never be lonely again my Mate**." _he said the last words with a double bass as if his beast were speaking the word to her as well. She kissed him passionately and with all the strength she had._

"Oh, Sesshomaru I love you too!" _she exclaimed._

A/N Whew! That was a struggle I wasn't sure if I could get it to come together in a cohesive way or not. I had to copy and paste since it wasn't loading so if there is a part that should be bold or that is missinp the italic please tell me so I may fix it it post heist Tell me what you think of Sesshomaru and his talk with his beast, Do you think he'll follow through with his promise? Will Kagome accept the role of Lady of the West , Or will she crumble under the pressure?

P.S. I am trying to do a chapter a week to upload on Saturday or Sunday. Please bare with me as I try to get a schedule locked down. 2/4/2018

XOXO

Rhage


	3. Chapter 3

Blooming Lotus

Road to Revival

"Talking"

' _Thinking' / Flashback_

 **'Beast'**

A/N There is lemon/lime in this chapter too.

Sesshomaru, having regain the reins over his body left his bed and the still sleeping Kagome. He took a quick shower and dressed for the day. Glancing over at Kagomes' sleeping form noting in his absence she curled herself deeper into the blanket, snuggled into his spot that he recently vacated had her nose buried in his pillow. Without knowing it she was seeking his warmth and that pleased him, he remembered the way Rin had done the same with his mokomoko. The memory of his ward sent a slight ping of pain through his heart, before he could dwell on the memories he cut the thoughts off. He would not reminisce on the past when the present needed him now.

He exited the room and began to prepare coffee and breakfast for his mate. Knowing that humans required food more then he did.

 _'Will she be forgiving of the rash judgement that my beast has made for us? Does she realize what being my Mate truly entails? Is she truly over the mutt? Will she be open to my intents to court her?'_ he mused.

 **'She accepts us. She will learn to be the Lady of the West, she will reign with honor and grace. She will want us for eternity and longer. You must court her and show her we are no longer an arrogant pup bent on coming out from our sires' shadow but furthering his legacy. She will be willing to court us provided you show her all that she needs is with us as her mate in a pleasing manor. She is not a born hime she is of simple tastes, wow her by how well you know her.'** Counseled the beast

 _'Miko is a puzzle. How do you think she would be won over by little trinkets rather than A large statement befitting this Sesshomaru mate?'_ Sesshomaru questioned.

 **'She is modest and she embarrasses easily, think of all the times she was with the kitsune. She beamed when given the simplest of drawings, yet while at the castle she was to humble to wear the robe of a hime but chooses to wear a maid spare robes.'** he recanted.

 _'I suppose you have a point there. I shall do as you suggest.'_ he said in a thoughtful repose.

He prepared a quick breakfast of eggs, toast, and sausage links, orange juice and coffee. He set the full plates and cups on a tray to bring up to her just as he felt her reika brush against him like a good morning kiss as she roused from her sleep. Ascending the stairs pausing at the half closed door to his room, peering in he saw her turn onto her back and stretch out all her muscles her breast nearly escaping the protective shield of his blankets. He swallowed a growl at the teasing sight of his mates waking form, he had to quickly remind him self and his beast.

 _'She'll be sore, I can not take her now. Plus I have to work today I can not miss this meeting.'_

 **'Can't you though? She is so soft and supple, only need to caress her there and kiss her her and she'd be oh so willing.'** his beast chimed in.

 _'Her judgement might have be clouded by her brush with death for her to willing concede her body to us. She might have needs to be far from this Sesshomaru once she awakens fully.'_ he thought.

She is comes awake gently piercing the fog of slumber reaching out with he reika she feels him in the kitchen on his way up . _'But...who? Oh!'_ remembered the feel of that strong youkai, _'Sesshomaru'_ at the thought of him she became slightly aroused. Scolding herself slightly _' Don't go there girl, you really need to talk with him about all this'_ Stretching out after a long delicious night and the best sleep she'd had in a long time.

 **'Mate smells so divine we can slip in and make her remember all the pleasure and she will never want to leave our bed again. Look at her teasing us with her voluptuous bosom and sleep soft features'** the beast purr his lust for her. **'It would be so easy to have her stretched out underneath us moaning our name.'** he added.

 _'She is resplendent in all accounts, however we must wait to see if she is still receptive of this Sesshomaru as her as she was last night. She may still change her mind about this I shall speak with her to get an answer from her one way or another she will be ours. I will court her properly and she will become accepting of the mating.'_ Regaining a hold of his lust he quietly enters the room with the tray in hand.

Kagome relaxing from her stretch slowly opens her eyes and while inhaling the delicious manly scent along with all the breakfast items hes prepared. "Mmmmm." she softly moans as he enters her eyes are drawn straight to him. Though he was a cross the room he seemed to appear in sharper contrast then she was she was use to, shrugging internally and pushing it off as a great nights sleep.

A shy smile graces her lips as she greets him "Good morning, Sesshomaru."

"Good morning, Kagome" he says lowly almost a purred.

There was an electric moment heavy with all the words not yet spoken as they made eye contact. A light dusting of a blush kissed high on her cheeks seeing a flicker of hunger before it was buried by a ... neutral mask. Dropping her eyes to the tray finding it sweet that her thought of her.

"It smells delicious is that for me?" gesturing to the tray a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes this is for you Miko. I would to talk with you about a few things while you are here. You shall eat and I'll explain things." he stated in he deep baritone. He brought the tray to her and was just about to settled it on her lap, when she held up her hand. He paused a moment raising his fine eyebrow in a silent question as for the reason for the objection of the food.

"I have to use the restroom." she mumbled sheepishly,"Which door is it?"

Setting the tray on the side table, she moved to the edge of the bed to get up and go to what ever door he told her. Just as she stood he turned to back to her, they were smacked against one another as the force of it rocked her body Kagome tilted back. Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his hands around her slim smooth waist pulling her toward him, pressing her very naked form flush with his thinly clothed one. Gasping she grabbed onto his shoulders in order to save herself from falling, digging her nails in unintentionally. Growling in pleasure his eyes tinted red and he couldn't prevent himself from kissing her already parted lips. Delving his tongue into her delicious wet alcove, tasting sleep , lust, and himself on her flesh. She hesitated for a moment but snaked her arms around his neck, her body heated and heeded the wanting call the his body was sending out to her. Growling his left hand skirted down to her plump butt and squeezed it firmly pressing her to him.

He deepens the kiss with a tilt of his head, Kagome moans as she feels his harden shaft press against her core. She breaks the kiss to take a breath of air her lungs are on fire and that isn't the only thing a flame within the Miko. He growled low and hungrily deep in the back of his throat. Before she knew what was happening she was up on his shoulders pressed up against the wall. His tongue was licking at her core one stroke he was in her outer folds, a second lick he was in her inner folds tasting her sweet nectar. A third stroke of his was strong and powerful plummeting into the deeps of her womanhood, flicking the tip of his tongue in and out as if mapping her insides and committing them to memory. Pumping his tongue into her as though it were his shaft, she was moaning and dragging her hand through his hair and clawing at his shoulders. He focused his mouth on her nub swirling a round it and flicking it hard nipping it with his teeth gently. That sent shivers through her body and she was nearing her peak, he scented her climax was close he growled in male pride. He licked at the nub fast and then nibbled at it while growling , that was what set her rocketing over her edge. Her toes curl, her thighs clamp together riding his face as she came in waves, her back was arched with her head thrown back screaming his name over and over again. Her breath was rushing out on a harsh rasps, her legs were twitching along with her whole body was spasming with her release. He lapped up all her juices not letting any go to waste, slowly he removed her from his shoulders sliding her down his body licking up her stomach.

He dallied off to her right nipple mouth hot wet puckering under the delicious torture of his mouth. Holding firm to her ass so she wouldn't fall. He moved to the other running his fang over the supple flesh of the valley between them all the way to the nipple letting her feel the sharpness of them. She sucking a breath of thrilling at the pleasurable pain, moaning as she was set back on her feet. Her knees buckled underneath her, her legs still jello after her amazing climax. She didn't have a chance to panic she was pressed firm to his body once more.

Placing her forehead on his, panting smiled "Nice catch, Sesshomaru." a chuckle slips from her lips. "If we don't stop I'm afraid I will never make to the bathroom. I will be right back and we . . can . . finish . . where . . we . . started." she punctuated with full lipped kisses gently pulling away. She was feeling a little steadier on her legs and she was off to the bathroom.

Releasing her begrudgingly he says through strained teeth. "It is the one on the right. Hurry!" the last of which he growled.

In the bathroom there was white marble everywhere with chrome fixtures, his and hers sinks, a large whirlpool tub big enough to fit eight people, the shower was huge it look to fit eight to ten people comfortably and had 12 different shower heads. The rugs and towels were a chocolate brown, the toilet had a seat warmer and slient flush. After relieving herself and washing her hands she glanced in the mirror, her eyes widen she couldn't believe how her reflection had changed. The first thing she noticed was her long black-blue hair was hanging well below her hips and was impossibly sleek and shinny. Her face was fuller yet sharper, her eyes were slightly bigger shimmering like precious jems, her brow delicately arched higher, her nose was slightly sharper pointed. Her cheeks were fullers and a bite brighter, her lips were also plumper a brighter fairer rose pink, her chin and jaw a little more angular. All reminisce of child the had stubbornly clung to her features were replaced with that of a more refined and mature beautiful woman. Her gaze fell over her bosom looked bigger and the felt heavier, her stomach was soft yet toned, she looked at her hips which seemed wider and plump. Kagome moved her hand to touch her hip, that's when she noticed her hand had gown slightly longer and the nails on her hand was long almost claw like. Looking over her body once again she realized she was at least 2 inches taller, her slender limbs were longer and the muscles underneath toned yet still feminine. _'What has happened to me? Is this due to the mating? Is this what happens when a Miko and Youkai mate?'_ She was wondering as her aura flared with wonderment and worry.

Outside the bathroom waiting for his Miko to reemerge Sesshomaru was corralling his beast back into his cage. Reprimanding it for taking control when she was about to fall.

 _'Why did you take over the Miko was never in any danger there was no need for you make yourself known. We agreed that I would explain things to her and see if she truly excepted the mating. With what you did she could believe that this Sesshomaru has no control when it comes to her, we will appear weak and that I can not allow.'_ he fumed at his beast.

 **'I can not be blamed for our reaction to our mates body it is perfection. Since the mating her scent has only grown stronger, tingling our senses calling to pup her with our heir. Her body is divine while pressed to us so openly and wanting.'** growled and flashes of night popped up in front of his mind. Curling and withering in pleasure with lust and need sparkling her eyes with life. **'We could take her again she is so willing it would no be hard she will not protect she will beg for us to pleasure her like only her mate can.'**

Low rumbling growl escaped his throat. 'Pictures of her round and glowing with his young, holding a beautiful little boy that bore the crest of his heir. Her sitting on the lawn with three young running around, she was smiling at the pups her belly full of his young he was there beside her nibbling her neck.' _'You are correct mate is very willing, however we must clarify with her about the meaning only then will this Sesshomaru have a clear conscious about the matter. I will not force her to be by our side if she is not truly ready. Only then will we pup mate, is this agreeable?'_ He was surprise to find how much he wanted the picture of their future come to fruition.

 **'That is most agreeable. We need to make her a place at the manor, she will come with us and remain by our side til death comes to call us.'** he confirmed.

Sensing her aura was infused with worry he was next to her in an instant. "What is wrong Miko?" he searched her body for signs of injury or sickness. there was nothing that he could detect, he waited for her to speak.

She was silent a moment, she took her eyes off her reflection and slid them to him. In a slightly rough voice she asked him the only thing that she could think to at that moment. "Am I a demon now?" she stood shocked and rooted to the spot awaiting his answer.

"Yes, My Mate you are." He waited for her reaction to this news.

A/N I know I am little late but i had a little writers block. So I thank you for being patient my lovelies. I know its short but the next will be longer promise. I plan on getting a deep long dialog between Sesshomaru and Kagome in the next chapter. Please fan follow and comment because I get my muse from all of your encouragement an love.

XOXOXOXO

Rhage


	4. Chapter 4

Blooming Lotus

Truth

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'/memory_

 **'Beast'**

 **A/N: Hello dear read I willl try to explain thing in order but there will be flash back to the past in this chapter. I will try to mark them and hope it won't get to confusing. Enjoy!**

 **~^o^~**

Sensing her aura was infused with worry he was next to her in an instant. "What is wrong Miko?" He searched her body for signs of injury or sickness, there was nothing that he could detect, he waited for her to speak.

She was silent a moment, she took her eyes off her reflection and slid them to him. In a slightly rough voice she asked him the only thing that she could think to at that moment. "Am I a demon now?" she stood shocked and rooted to the spot awaiting his answer.

"Yes, My Mate you are." He waited for her reaction to this news.

She stood there flabbergasted. Completely shocked by this new revelation her legs nearly gave out on her. Sesshomaru was there with strong arms around her the instant she began to sag under her loss of control or her legs. From this distance he took note of her beautiful features only enhanced by the change along with her new demonic markings. She now bore the Crest of The House of the Moon in the center of her forehead hidden by her bangs. Her stripes lavender, ran in parallel lines down her spine, beginning just around the back of her ear down her neck to flare out to curve out and around her perfect butt to grace her hips. There on her shoulder sprinkle spots of blue stars covering her shoulders. He was brought back to focus by her voice.

She breathlessly asked "How can that be?"

I shall explain let us adjourn to the bed so you may sit and gather your faculties once more. This will take quiet sometime to fully explain." He said guiding her out into the room to the bed, while grabbing the bathing yukata for the back of the door to wrap her in. Knowing she would feel more comfortable clothed while discussing the matter at hand. He draped it over her shoulders tying it at her waist, as she reflexively pulled her arms through the sleeves of the deep blue robe. Gently encouraged her to sit on the bed with slight pressure on her shoulder as they came to the side of the bed that had the tray sitting on the night stand. Taking a seat next to her near the foot of the bed to face her, having seated her against the head board to lean against the pillows comfortably.

She let him move her as he saw fit to stunned to put up much of a protest, trying to comprehend how she was now a demon. After settling her and himself he pause a few moment to organize his thoughts as how to explain this all to her.

He murmured a soft "Hnm." as if finally agreeing to his course of thoughts. He focused her with a educated gaze, looking her over taking in her still stun look. He called her name softly to garner her attention. "Kagome." She slowly found his eyes daze still evident in hers.

Once he was sure that she was paying attention, he had explained about what happen during the mating and her now changed in species.

"When a human mates with a demon, their life span becomes extended. Do to the infusion of the demons youkai into the humans body when the mating mark is placed. While in most cases in lower to mid-tier demons they may be able to find another mate if the first dies to old age, while they have extended lives they are still mortal. They can still age just at a significantly slow rate, they are susceptible to diseases and other things that plague the humans. While the humans mated to higher-tier demons are not effected by aging and diseases, these humans pretty much immortal they will still die if they are inflicted a mortal wound. These demons tend to only take one mate and once they or their mate perishes the surviving partner doesn't seek another, do to their affection for the one lost. In all cases if the human partner, if they are the one left alive they resume aging at half or a third of the rate but ultimately succumb to death. If not sooner due to grief or broken heart. If there are young that are still in need of care, they care for the young until maturity then proceed to age there after." He paused there to see how well she was absorbing the knowledge.

Kagome took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, she was amazed at his information. However that still did explain the reason why she was now a demon. Blinking gave a small nod to let him know she had gotten all that, _'How does that make me a demon? What did he do to me? Does this mean I am immortal now? What about children will we ever have kids? His beast was in control last night I know it, is he not happy with this mating? I knew it! I was too foolish to think the he actually had changed, to care for me. How stupid can I be?!'_ She thought furrowing her brows, as worry, doubt, sadness, and longing shimmered through her features and their connection.

Sesshomaru was a little surprise at all the emotions that were being sent through the connection he felt them as if they were his own. "Kagome, what is it that you are thinking?"

She didn't answer right away but when she did her eyes where sad and brimming with yet to be spilled tears. She voiced all her fears in a rush. "How does that make me a demon? What did you do to me? Does this mean I am immortal now? What about children will we ever have kids? Your beast was in control last night I know it, are you not happy with this mating? I don't know if you have changed at all to be able to love me even if I where human, let alone now that I am a . . . _Demon_. Which I still know how that even happened. Will you just use me to conceive a heir and never speak or talk to me afterwards?! Will you take my baby from me?" She finished breathless and broken as her tears stared to flow freely.

He sat there taking in all that she said as his beast raged within him. **'Mate is hurting. Tell her we love her that we will have no other but her. That she will remain swollen with pups till she can no long walk and threatens to take away our member. Tell her she is more precious then than any gem, that with out her we will cease to be. SAY ANYTHING TO MAKE HER PAIN LEAVE HER!'** His beast roared at him snapping him into action.

"It is because you are a Miko, but not just any Miko you are the Shikon No Tama Miko. Your soul is powerful and pure, when we mated and I bit you I forced some of my soul into you as is customary in a matting. My soul and yours combined becoming one, this only happens to those who are soul mates, those destined to be together by the kami's hands themselves. Due to you still holding within you the Shikon No Tama it saw fit to changing you into that of the way you are now."

He looked deeper into her eyes, held up his hand to halt her question. " As for the matter of whether I would have chosen you had you remained human after our mating. Yes. You are worthy to be by the side of this Sesshomaru. Though my beast was the one to claim you last night he could not have had it not truly been something I had not already had in my heart."

He thought a moment and continued to tell her his truth. "You have proven time and again your courage, honor, loyalty and passion to those around you. You have overcome all obstacles in you path in battle and life. There is no other that I can speak the same of, your purity and heart at first I deemed a weakness has shown to be one of your greatest strengths. I want pups with you there is no other that I can see mothering my pups. You did well with Rin and Shippo, they loved you like their own and you loved them like they had come from you own womb."There was a sight ping of pain and sorrow on both ends of the connection and the mention of their children.

"You are more then just a concubine you are my mate and you will have as many pups as you desire. This Sesshomaru intends on courting you properly, we are mated indeed, however, it is my duty to bestow upon you the proper ways of a courting to redeem my honor for claiming you without properly doing so. I understand that this is overwhelming to you now so I shall give you time to think thing through." He said watching her reaction and hoping that he'd get a chance to prove to her that he was the kind of mate she deserved.

She looked at him frozen to the spot, never in million years had she thought or dreamed that the Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru would ever be as honest or sincere. When she looked into his eyes what she found there amazed her hope, caring, and desire, need, and lust. His normally cold and impassive glare was gone, his eyes were as warm and golden as the blazing sun. The rarity was overwhelming she couldn't believe this was the same male that nearly killed her several times over. This must have been what Rin had seen in the Great Inu Lord, ' _How could she shut him out of her life without giving him a chance to know him now. Maybe he has grown in all these years. For me it's only been 5 years but for him it's been 500 perhaps he has become a better person. I don't know if he will revert to his old self but it is worth the chance, he is the last connection I have to Edo, to home. It's not as though my love life has been the greatest, first it was Inuyasha who love Kikyo I was just an imitation, then there was Hojo who lets face it was sweet but had the appeal of a limp noodle. Then there was Tenchi who had been the bad boy with a sweet heart but he only wanted me for my body and I wasn't ready for that. It could be worse, I don't feel any lies coming from him, . . . I feel his feelings?'_ Her brow lifted as she felt his need for her to accept him.

"How do I know you too won't leave me Sesshomaru?" She whispered, waves of worry assaulted his nose.

 _ **FLASHBACK BEGIN**_

 _Kagome was walking through the forest with her yellow bag trying to find the hot spring that they had past earlier before they set up camp._ _ **'Damn that stupid dog! As soon as he see those soul collectors hes off to chase after that dead woman. How can he do that to me? He promised after we defeated Naraku that we would really try to be a couple. That was two weeks ago but as soon as she sends for him, he jumps up and sniffs her out like a blood hound.'**_ _walking without paying much attention she knocks her head on a low hanging branch._ _ **"DAMN!"**_ _She mutter in pain turning slight to the left a bit more and continues on her way minding her surroundings a bit better, but goes back to thinking of InuYahsa and his cheating ways._ _ **'He calls Miroku a leech but what does he do at the promise of sex, hes gone in a flash. I can't do this any more! I AM DONE WITH HIM!'**_ _She thought furiously._

 _Kagome walked to a good ten minutes more musing in the same vain of thought, when she heard it the sounds of passionate moaning. I took her a few seconds to realize what it was she was hearing, when she did she blush a deep red. She hadn't meant to walk into a couple making love, in the clearing just ahead. She was about to back away to leave them alone when she heard the words that made her blood run cold as ice in her veins._

 _ **"INUYASHA! Oh yes! YES! YES!"**_ _Moaned Kikyo._

 _ **"YEAH YELL MY NAME! Who do you belong to scream it to the heavens!"**_ _he growled in full lust._

 _ **"INUYASSSSSHHHHHAAAAAA!"**_

 _They had both came seconds later, tears streaming down her face she did the only thing she could think of she..._ _ **"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!'**_ _She screamed herself hoarse._

 _With every subjugation command hes was driven further and further into the ground effectively creating a crater the size of a large pond. With every command he was smashed to the thing underneath him which just so happen to be Kikyo. Her clay body could not withstand the immense pressure at the force of each 'sit' and it gave way. Cracked and crumbled into dust. She was no more the piece of soul that was keeping Kikyo alive raced back to its rightly owner. Inuyasha hollow in pain and grief his Kikyo was gone forever this time and it was all Kagomes fault. His eyes were flickering between red and gold his beast was struggling with itself. One woman he loved took the other woman he loved shutting down all thought he lunged at Kagome, but at that moment Light burst forth from her blinding him and bathing the forest in a light as bright as day. Her soul was stitching back together becoming one once more, she knew this was it she was going home._

 _ **"Good-Bye. Tell them I love them!"**_ _She shouted at him over the roar of her blood and aura pounding in her ears. As suddenly as it started it flickered out and it was gone and so was she._

 _She felt the same pull as when she was first pulled for the future to the past. With a soft whoosh and gently falling feeling, she was back in she well house at the bottom of the well. She landed with a dull thud, she felt alone and broken she knew she wasn't ever going back to her home or to see her little family in the feudal era again. She sobbed curling into a ball rocking, not knowing how else to make the pain go away. It was roughly two hours later that her mother found her, she climbed down and just held her knowing she was home for good._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Her eyes stinging as the unwanted memory flooded her mind, she could do nothing to hold them at bay as they began to stream down her face. She buried her face in her hands not wanting him to see her like this. He picked her up and placed her in his lap wrapping his arms around her and just let her cry letting out a low rumble in his chest meant to comfort and sooth her. She was to over come with the past and this simple gesture let her hold on the grip she had held over her emotion and just cried it all out. All the pain of losing all her friends, all the pain of her stupid love life, all the worry over their mating and what could happen if she let him in, the anger at the kami at dealing her this hand. He sat there stroking her back just as he had done for Rin, when Jaken would hurt her feelings or when she was sad about the Miko in his arms.

Soon she fell asleep in his arms, he reluctantly got up and settled her under his cover and kissed her forehead on the crescent moon. He had to go to work he change his shirt quickly and went to his side table grabbed a pen and paper wrote a note.

 _ **'Mate-**_

 _ **I have left to attend to some important business. Stay here rest, eat, and bath whatever you like. The are soaps and lotions in the closet, the kitchen is stocked, enjoy my library on the first floor past my desk. I shall return post heist after my business. Should be no later then 4.**_

 _ **Sesshomaru**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **My number is 738-XXX-XXXX if you need anything call or text.'**_

He left the note on her side of the bed in plain sight, his disguise back in place he headed downstairs grabbing his suit jacket and he was off to work.

 **~^o^~**

Sesshomaru was thinking about Kagome through most of the day trying to come up with best way to court her. He wonder if she was even still at the condo, was she still laying there in his sheets ingraining her sent into his bed, did she find use of his library, was she perhaps laying on the couches bathing in the sun like she enjoyed in the feudal era? His meeting was just corporate crap, the client wanted to move bar to the back of the first floor club, and to add a pool to the side of the building, and another night club on the roof. He really didn't need to be there but due to the importance of the client it was required of him.

At the end of the meeting the rather handsy Mrs. Mokido glued herself to his side out right flirting, while her husband was overseas trying to close another deal. She would be considered a classic beauty dark pin straight locks fell over her shoulders, and her face that of movie stars which she was formally in her youth. She was slender with the body of a runner, that she was shamelessly rubbing against him. She was nothing compared to Kagomes beauty, his jaw clench at the unwanted contact. _'How dare this woman take such liberties with my person?! Had this been the feudal era she would be punished most severely. How dare she think herself worthy of me? Kagome would tear her to shreds for touching what is not hers.'_ inwardly he smiled at the thought of his little Miko possessive and covered in an others blood. It was almost enough to heat his blood. Quickly he beat back the though for if this slithering snake were to mistake his reaction for his mate as attraction for her, he'd never rid himself of her pursuit.

Just as Mrs. Mokido was about to invite him to lunch, his phone rang and he excused himself from her claws. "I am sorry Mrs. Mokido I must take this. Ms. Taki will escort you out to your car, it was as always wonderful doing business with you and I will see you at our next meeting. Give Mr. Mokido my regards, I hope he can make the next meeting. Safe travels." He exits to his office.

His pleasantries did not meet his eyes while his lips spoke kindness and friendship in his mind he had tortured her with his acid, had her tied to a wall presenting her to Kagome to let her torture her. Though he knew Kagome was a kind soul she was now a demon and all demon were possessive in nature, a threat to what is yours will meet the swiftest of end. He growled low in his throat too low for humans to her as he answer the phone.

"Hello mate." There was a purr on the other end. "What is it that you require of this Sesshomaru?"

"Hello. . . . _Mate_." She awkwardly said as she fumbled for her next words as his growl sent a shiver down her spine. "I, . . .I was hoping . . . . we could get lunch together?" She rushed out. Then thinking better of it "That is if you are free and it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Kagome added hastily.

"That will be acceptable. There is a restaurant across from the apartment through the park. The name is Kibo no yorokobi, I will meet you there in a half hour." he simply stated.

"I will meet you there. Thank you. Bye." She said smiling.

"Good-Bye Mate." He said hanging up the phone clearing off a few things from his desk and locking them in hes desk drawer. He made sure to close out of his computer and had everything in it's place as he made his way out of the corner office.

With a short "I'll be out to lunch." to his secretary.

He was on the elevator going down to the parking garage. Made his way to a black Xexus s500 he slid comfortably in to the drivers seat, the engine purred to life. Slowly pulling out of his spot to drive to over to the restaurant his mind shifted back to his mate and how to woo her.

 **~^o^~**

Kagome having woken up around 10 am to an empty apartment. Stretching for the second time that day while yawning, finding her under the blankets yet again. Taking note of his effort not to wake her and concern for her comfort. She Smiled to herself _'Maybe he has changed for the better. How can he change so suddenly? Maybe he is truly willing to accept this mating. Why does he want me? I was just a human that he tried to kill a handful of times, back then he was so arrogant now he's still cold yet there is warmth where there was none before.'_ Then it hit her like lightening. _'Had he taken a interest in me way back then? It has only been a few years for me but for him its been 500 years. 500 long years spent alone, long enough for even the taiyoukai to change. Maybe he is longing for the days when he was a fearsome lord that didn't have to conform and disguise his true self.'_ That was when she decide that she would make an effort to truly make this mating work she still had reservations but she was willing to work with him.

She picked up a sausage link and ate it while formulating her plan. She would need to start learning about the youkai legends and history, _'If Sesshomaru is still around that could mean other youkai have survived. That means that maybe, just maybe he was still alive.'_ Hope knocked hard in her chest. Nibbling a on another sausage link then a piece of toast, she decide she had to get up and dressed. As she grabbed the orange juice to wash down the toast, she noticed he had left her a note in the most beautiful hand writing she had ever seen. She picked up the tray and took it down stairs, refusing to leave a mess she washed and dried her dishes placing them back in the cupboard after a few tries.

She followed his instructions to his library, opening the door the comforting scent of slightly musty decay that only old books had graced her nose. Taking in a deep breath she smelled several faint scents that was amazing because she knew that had she been human she never would have been able to smell them. There they were, all her friends and family. On a bookcase on the far wall dedicated to the mementos of the past, a shrine if you will. Scrolls that held Miroku's scent, a short sword that held Sango's scent, a red ribbon that smelled of Rin, a green spinning top that smelled of her Shippo, smiling weakly with tears in her eyes. He had a case that held two bows one that smelled of Kaede and one of herself, the last thing her eyes fell on were the subjugation beads that smelled of Inuyasha.

Kagome openly wept at see all her family represented in a bookcase almost 500 years after they had died. She touch each one with fondness and love in her heart, glimpses of each of her family flashed in her head of them in their happiest of days.

 _ **FLASHBACK BEGIN**_

 _"Kagome can I have more crayons I want to finish this draw for you?" Shippo asked, his fluffy tail swishing to and fro._

 _"Hang on just a minute Shippo i let me finish this sentence." Kagome said as she was finishing her homework for language arts. Looking up she smile at her kitsune who was bounding of to her, he had a worried yet hopeful look on his face. "What is the matter Shippo?" she asked._

 _They were sitting in a clearing on a warm summers evening before dinner. Sango and Miroku had just gotten married in Edo, where sitting snuggled together under the large maple whispering about their future she assumed. InuYash was off trying to catch some game for dinner that night. She stretched out her reika to see if she could catch what had caused the worry in the child. There was a ping and the only thing that can ping that big was_

 _"Sesshomaru." She whisper eyes widen as he breached the clearing._

 _Rin came run out from behind him shouting. "_ _ **LADY KAGOME! SHIPPO! RIN'S MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"**_

 _Kagome letting out a sigh of relief as Rin made her way toward her, she packed up her homework figuring it was now pointless to try to focus now that the ball of energy that was Rin had made her appearance. Shippo bounded toward the girl forgetting the crayons and his drawing, laughing to herself at how quick a child's mind changes. She stood dusting off her skirt and cleaning the mess placing it all in her backpack._

 _She walked out to greet Sesshomaru. "Hello Sesshomaru. How are you? What brings you out this way?" She asked, smiling politely at him._

 _He looked her over his mask still in place, he took notice of her disheveled appearance. He was not surprised of her attire any long but come to expect it in a strange way it suited her._

 _"Hello Miko, fare well this day. Rin would not stop pestering about visiting the kitsune, your group happened to be on the path to my destination. I saw it fit to grant my wards request at this time. Where is the half-breed?" he inquired of the group having not scented him in the area._

 _"He's gone to hunt for dinner. He should be back soon. Would you want to join us for dinner?" She asked hopefully._

 _He sniffed the air there were 6 deer just south of the clearing and a bunch of rabbits. There should be no need for the half-breed to be gone this long. He knew as well as she did of where he was she simply choose to ignore. He stood and left the clearing to the south. He return shortly after with two bucks, dropped them near the fire turning to the tree opposite the one that Sango and Miroku was under he sat down there._

 _They were all quite stunned that he had brought the dinner. Shaking out of her shock first she walk to him and bowed. "Thank you Sesshomaru." her companions copied her gesture and repeated her words of thanks._

 _"Hnn." Came his only reply._

 _Quickly they got to work stripping and cleaning the deer. The kids were out in the field while the adults cooked dinner and Sesshomaru sat under the tree. Cutting up the meat Kagome sat some of the more tender meat of both deer and there hearts to the side raw for she knew that youkai preferred their meat raw. The hearts of the animals was a given, most animals took the heart of their kills and she felt it was only right that he did too given his beasts' nature and all. Sango made the rice, while Miroku help cut the remaining meat and veggies wild carrots and potatoes and bok choy that she and Shippo had found earlier that day._

 _When dinner was ready she prepared Sesshomaru plate having cut up all the meat into bite sized pieces. She brought it to him silently when in front of him she stuttered slightly "I . . uh, I . . brought . . . you some dinner." She blush tomato red._

 _"This Sesshomaru . . . ." he gave a slight pause as he open his eyes and glanced at the food she was presenting him. Though she knew he didn't need to look he was youkai and knew what was on his plate. "accepts this meal." Grabbing the plate she offered him._

 _She smiled brightly " Thank you for hunting dinner. Enjoy."_

 _She walked back over to the fire and began dishing out food to the others. She was humming a soft tune. Everyone ate dinner which was full of laughter from the humans and the kit, after dinner was cleaned up she was walking back to him. He hadn't really taken his eyes off her during the meal but he never let her catch him doing so, but he was seen however by a little kit._

 _Once she was close enough to him she asked "Would it be okay if I took Rin to go and bathe?"_

 _"That is acceptable." he said from his pose gazing at the stars not looking at her._

 _"Thank you." she said._

 _Taking her bag with to the hot spring the kids running on ahead of her laughing and playing. They all laughed and splashed around in the water after about an hour of play she had gotten them dressed. Taking them back to the camp on the way Shippo mention that he had seen Sesshomaru looking at her all through dinner she dismissed it with a giggle. When they came back to the camp InuYash had yet to return, but that wasn't anything knew._

 _"Sesshomaru will you be staying the night with us? It is fairly late and I am sure Rin is already ready for bed." she observed._

 _"We shall remain the night within the camp." He responded_

 _She smiled at him while she heard the kids cheer and giggle. "Time for bed you two now scoot."_

 _Ushering them to the pile of blankets that she had laid down to make a bed for them. She noticed that Sesshomaru had laid out his mokomoko as a pillow for them she found it sweet. She told them the story of Beauty and the Beast, they loved it._

 _Rin said "Its just like you and Sesshomaru-sama." as she dozed off. Shock colored Kagome pink.  
_

 _Looking around at their small camp site everyone was asleep aside from her and Sesshomaru. There eyes met briefly he turned away to look at the sky his pale skin and hair catching the light of the moon in just the right way he seemed to glow._

 _"Sleep Miko. I will keep watch." He stated._

 _She felt immense relief at his words that a wave of sleep over took her moments later, as she snuggled closer to the kids one on each side of her. Her last thought was '_ _ **Thank you Sessshomaru you are kind to do this for us.'**_ _She buried her head into his mokomoko letting out a content sigh and slipped away._

 _InuYasha came sneaking into camp the next morning but upon smelling his brother scent he made to attack him. However Kagome gave a loud,_ _ **"SIT!"**_ _command and rolled back over still sleeping that is until she felt more than heard the impact. She groggily woke with a start looking a round for the reason and notice a crater that was InuYasha, the rest of camp having woken by the noise began to laugh._

 _"Did he come barking food again or did you yell *sit* in your sleep again?" Came Sango's bemused question._

 _"I'm not sure I just felt him being a pigheaded jerk so I said it in my dream, and . . ." She gasping feeling terrible. "I was sleeping. Oh, InuYasha I'm so. . ." she was cut off by Sesshomaru._

 _"You were correct in your assumption Miko, he was as you say a pigheaded jerk. He was in mid-attack when you called a halt to his motions." in a slightly amused tone laced his voice._

 _"Well then I guess it was deserved." she joined in the laughter._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

She gathered herself after a good cry telling her friends she'll again soon. She left the room and returned to the bedroom with big puff red eyes. She wanted to go back to bed and lay there for a month or longer but her desire to get clean was stronger. She took a long shower enjoying all 12 shower heads to get thoroughly clean. She dressed in the same jeans that she wore yesterday the felt a little tight but they did wonders for her new curves. She decided to wear a shirt that belonged to Sesshomaru tied at the hips and rolled the sleeves up. After her shower she called him to set a her plan into motion. After hanging up she grabbed her purse and phone, leaving the apartment smiling to herself.

 **~^o^~**

She left the building taking a deep breath, she was over come by so many scents it was intense. She made her way tho the park taking in all the sights and the muted smells of the earth and plants all round. A bit further into the park there was a crowd gathered around several performers, all of with seem to be doing magic or acrobatics. she was so wrapped up in the performances that she yelped when she was bear hugged from behind.

"Oh, how I have missed you!" Said a familiar yet strange voice of the person that was hugging her.

Turning around she didn't know who this person was. "Who . . .?"

 _ **=^.^=**_

 **A/N:WHEW! I told you that the chapter would be longer didn't I? How do you guys like it? Who could this new person be? I cranked this baby out to keep on scheduled. As always fan, favorite, and review it fuels my soul.**

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

 **~Rhage~**


	5. Chapter 5

Blooming Lotus

Tears of the Past

"Talking"

 _'Thinking_ '

 **'Beast'**

"Really saying"  


 **A/N: Welcome back to my little fan fic. Your reviews are super awesome and I can't that you all for your encouragement. I can't wait for you to read this chapter its makes me so happy to introduce this new/old character. I love the interactions between the three and hope you will enjoy them as well.**

 **~^o^~**

She left the building taking a deep breath, she was over come by so many scents, it was intense. She made her way through the park taking in all the sights and the muted smells of the earth and plants all round. A bit further into the park there was a crowd gathered around several performers, all of whom seem to be doing magic or acrobatics. She was so wrapped up in the performances that she yelped when she was bear hugged from behind.

"Oh, how I have missed you!" Said a familiar yet strange voice of her hugger.

Turning around she didn't know who this person was. "Who . . .?"

Getting a better look at the joy-filled face of the young man holding her, tears choked her throat. She couldn't believe her eyes, her baby was all grown up. His russet hair had finally been tamed, it was on top of his head in a sleek 'man bun'. His green eyes sparkled with surprise and love, he was smiling from ear to ear.

She lurched onto his neck with one of the biggest bone crushing hugs that had ever been bestowed on him by his adoptive mother. "SHIPPO!" She squealed in delight at having him back in her arms. Which was saying something now that she was a demon...

Sniffing her scent deeper he was shocked to find her scent mix with her demonic essence and another. He placed it after a moment 'Sesshomaru' "You're youkai?!" He whispered in her ear. "And Mated to Sesshomaru?!"

She laughed at his words in a nervous chuckle."Yeah, it's long story, that kinda just happened." She smiled sheepishly and blushed furiously. After a second of embarrassment she pulled him back from her. "How have you been? What have you been doing all this time? I have missed you so!"

"Awe mama just a little of this and a that you know kitsune magic and all. I have missed you too more than you know. So you are a mated woman now. I never thought that you and he would ever finally be together." He said smirking.

"What do you mean Shippo?" Kagome looked at him in confusion, but her tone was that of a mother that wasn't putting up with a child's joke.

"Well I just thought you two would get together after all the mate like things you and he did while he was in the camps. You where gravitating to him even before you left, even though you still loved InuYasha, you weren't in love with him." They both paused at the memory of their lost companion. They started to walk away from the throng of people as to not be over heard. "Not since Sesshomaru save you from Kotetsu that ogre. The way he looked at you was like he saw how precious you were for the first time then. He started traveling with us shortly there after and it was because of you. He never trusted your safety with anyone else, once an youkai finds their mate they won't ever allow another to protect what is theirs." He thought a moment his eyes widen slightly at a memory. "Do you remember the night that InuYash left and Sesshomaru came and caught those deer for us?"

She simply nodded her head with a questioning look in her eyes. She had a long time to think on things and she couldn't deign his words. She had loved InuYasha like a brother and best friend, after one too many times of him sneaking off to see Kikyo. She just fell out of love with him. She wasn't sure when she had started to like his brother but it had slowly snuck up on her and before she knew it, it had turned to something more. She had always found him attractive and had hoped things would turn to more, but after the well had closed she had given up all hope on ever seeing another youkai in her time. She mourned the lost of them all and due to InuYasha never being able to sniff out another youkai or feeling any she took it as fact.

"Well when you were cooking he never took his eyes off of you, and when you made his plate. That meant more then you know. Kagome, to youkai when a female serves a male the way you did, the heart and the tender meat and the way you cut it. It means you are interested in him and you are wanting to please him, you may have not known it then but you proposed to a courtship with him. By Sesshomaru accepting the plate it was him accepting your feeling and returning his own when he spoke those words. I didn't fully realize that at the time but you put the moves on the cold hearted Lord and he deemed you worthy of courtship all those years ago. Had you not returned to the future, well present you and he would have courted and mated long ago." He explained, looking at her side long as they continued to walk.

She was taking it all in stride processing this new information slightly shocked and a blush peppered her cheeks. "So I proposed to him? Is that why he was, I don't know territorial over me, when others would touch me? What are other mating costumes?" Wondering what else she did or could do to make this mating go smoothly.

Shippo thought on that for a minute. "You make him meals, youkai love to have their mate prepare food that they have provided for them. While, shall we say intimate with each other, touch his markings they are sensitive as well as his ears. You could bathe together it strengthens the bond of pack and loyalty, also grooming one another. All youkai are possessive of their mates and scent is big for the Inu's. He'll hunt down anyone that gets too close to you. You are now the Lady of the West, you are going to need to brush up on court dynamics and youkai history. Now that you are one of us you will be able to stiff out moods and things that make your mate well..." He smile sheepishly.

She blushed red as a tomatoe but push that aside to ask her questions. "Do you and Sesshomaru talk? I thought you had past away, I saw your top in the Library? Do all youkai have markings? Can you hide them at will or is it a ward like thing? How is it that I have never sensed youkai in this time? By grooming you mean licking and brushing hair? Are you telling me that the court is still around?" She rattled off quickly.

Smirking at her onslaught of questions, remembering the young girl of the feudal era. "Kagome slow down. Yes he and I talk we are pack since he joined the group we all became pack to him. There isn't many left that he can call pack, now that you are here there are now six of us. SO that's a plus, right?! We talk every day or every other day but we can go a week or two without seeing each other. As for the top its something from my childhood I didn't need it any more so I let him keep for mementos sake. Our markings can be hidden if we will it so or like that shirt you are wearing it has a concealment spell on it to hide your youkai and markings. Yes that type of grooming Kagome we are very physical creatures, all of the baths and snuggles you gave me in the feudal era were exactly what I needed and what any youkai parent would have done. You have more youkai in you than you think at the time, well instincts anyway. I thank you for being my mother without you and the others I would have never survived." Turning to her and hugging her once again whispered. "I truly mean it. I love you so much."

Touched by his word she squeezed tighter and a few tears slipped from the corner of her eyes. "Shippo I love you too. You will always be my baby." She stroked his cheeks. "We need to talk about these clothes though." chidingly slightly at his ripped blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a green and black flannel. She had momentarily forgotten there being three extra members of their pack.

"You know, got to stay hip with all the cool kids and all that jazz." Smirking at her with a wink.

"Oh, shoot! Look at the time let's go meet Sesshomaru now for lunch." Looking at her phone and pulling his hand to the exit of the park a few feet away.

"Okay _mom_ lets go see _dad_." Shippo say with a teasing smile, an exaggerated eye roll, and shuffling feet.

Kagome smiles wickedly, playing along while pulling him across the street. "Oh, just wait til your father sees what you have done to the clothes he spent his hard earned money on. He'll ground you for a month and that mean no car mister!"

Wags her finger at him in a mockingly stern manor, she can barely hold a straight face before she breaks out in a giggle fit. Crossing the street once again and walking the three doors down to the restaurant. Which had a small front garden area with tables and chairs and umbrellas for those who chose outside. Large floor to ceiling windows bracketed the door, on the do in segio script was the name of the restaurant. Kibo no yorokobi

 **~^o^~**

Sesshomaru pulled up to the restaurant, having set his mind about how to court his little mate. Parking and exiting the vehicle thinking of ways she might react to the courting, he rounds the car and enters the restaurant. He's greeted by a young plain looking hostess in a white button down, black slacks, and a red tie.

"Welcome I am Mizuki. How many for your party sir?" she asks expectantly, her eyes raking over his body with ill hidden lust.

"There will be two." He states not at all liking her lust and feeling annoyed that she is looking at his person thus. ' _She thinks I would be interested in her how pathetic. I don't wish to be here longer then I have to.'_

"Would you like to be seated or wait for your party?" She smiles a bit in a playful way sending what she hopes is a well received flirt to the man before her.

"No, I would like to be seated my _wife_ will join me shortly." he says adding extra effuses on the word wife so she would stop her futile attempt at flirting with him. ' _Cursed wench does respect what she can never have.'_

 **'She will never compare to mate. Humans and their need for jewelry to signify a bonded pair.'** He snarled.

 _'That is true this Sesshomaru wonders if that is what the Miko might desire as well?'_ He contemplated.

"Sure right this way sir." She said with a shy smile, knowing she had been caught, blushes slightly. She lead him to a table half way through the restaurant down the center row.

"Hn." Was his only acknowledgement of the girl.

The table had starched white table cloths on the tables it was seated for four. The bistro as one may call it, it was decorated with burgundy booths, old reclaimed wood floor, and deep stained oak furniture. Lilacs on every table and spindle like light over each table giving an intimate feel. He took a seat that faced the door so he could see Kagome when she would enter the door.

He had been sitting the ten torturous minutes getting gooey eyed looks for the woman in the tables around him. He growled internally getting annoyed by the tardiness of his mate. He felt the hum strum through the connect, his mate was close and . . . . _elated_ very elated. He was curious as to what was making her so elated. Sesshomaru didn't have to wait long to find out. Kagome came through door like a breath of fresh air in the stale room. Behind her entered Shippo looking like a kid on Christmas. Both of their faces grinning like they had a juicy secret and couldn't hold it back from telling anyone. Their eyes alight with love and happiness at finding one another again.

 **'Mate. Pup. Pack.'** His beast said instantly feeling complete.

 _'Yes they are finally together. She look very happy. Our pack is whole once again.'_ Sesshomaru murmured.

Kagome steps in to the Bistro and is immediately assaulted with the strong scents, she cant quite place them. She sniffs again and something clicks it is the smell of female arousal. Quickly scanning the room taking notice of all the females and Sesshomaru being the only male in the place her eye brow furrowed. She did not like all these woman gawking at him her hands flexed slightly, she was about to let out a warning growl the hostess greeted them.

"Hello, I am Mizuki. Will it just be the two of you?" She asked, she blushes as her gaze rested on Shippo. Rolling her eyes as another wave of her arousal hits Kagomes nose.

"No, we are meeting someone here." She trails off as she realizes the she was being ignored. clearing her throat slightly and repeats herself in a soft, cold, clipped tone.

Mizuki is a little flustered at being torn from another piece of eye candy and forgetting her job momentarily. She mentally berated herself for doing so _'They could be dating how shameful. But he is super yummy, I wonder what he'd like in be.'_

Kagome having had enough of this little girls fantasies pulled Shippo around the gawking girl and toward Sesshomaru. He rose to greet them both pulling her to him in a display of uncharacteristically public affection. Reaching his hand up to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. He then pressed a slow heated kiss to her lips that had her knees going weak with the passion beneath. All the other women in the room were gaping openly at the passion between the two and the own knee a little weak from the sight. Not the Sesshomaru or Kagome noticed much outside of their heats lip-lock. The staring women turn back to there meals and hushed conversations as the two broke apart.

Kagome a bit flushed and panting only slightly hummed in the back of her throat something close to a purr in appreciation to her mate. "Missed me, huh?" She said and giggled a little.

"Always." Nuzzling her nose with his softly.

Inhaling her scent mixed with his and now Shippo, it was all he could do not to take her mouth again. He forced himself to tear his eyes away for luscious pouty lips and focus on his adopted son. He leaned over to him still holding Kagome close and shock his hand in open companionship.

"Good to see you again its been what three weeks? Why didn't you invite me to the _wedding_? I would have come back sooner, but congratulations all the same." Shippo play fully asked his elder. His brow raised at the hidden question in his eyes really saying. "How long have you know she was here and when did this all happen?"

Understanding all that had been unsaid, taking a seat and letting Kagome take her own on his left. He rose a brow of his own and stated. "She's been away working for the last three since we met five years ago. We only just reconnected, I could resist sinking my teeth in to this lovely lady. It seems as if it were yesterday that we said our vows. It was just a connection that we couldn't wait, I apologize for not being able to wait till you returned." Shippo nodded in understanding. His real word were "I only found out about her being here last night. It was my beast having taken over and mated with her. Had I know she was alive I would have shared that with you."

Kagome caught on to the words not spoken due to the present situation and was a little in awe at how well they seem to know on another. _' I suppose 500 years will do that to you. They really do seem like father and son now though. I wonder has it always been this easy to be around him that I never noticed till now? This is a sight I can get use to seeing.'_ She smirked to herself.

This did not go unnoticed by her men though before they could ask the waitress came up to the table setting down waters and menus. Causing the whole group to go silent to hear what she had to say.

"Hi, I'm Jun. May I take your drink orders?" She ask politely.

Looking around the table expectantly,she pulled out a small note pad and pen waiting for their order. Orange Fanta for Kagome, tea for Sesshomaru, and a chocolate milkshake for Shippo, they were then left to look though the menus. Kagome chuckled at the old habits of the both of them, they looked at her seeking what was so humorous.

Smiling she says. "It's just old habits die hard for the both of you. Shippo has always had a fondness for chocolates, and you Sesshomaru ever the stoic man would never stoop so low as to partake of the frozen whimsy. you are both so true to how I remember that here and now I still have a piece of home back with me." Truly meaning, "I have missed you both so much by something as simple as your taste not changing over all this time. It makes me feel that our friends from the past aren't so far away."

At that Shippo gave here a thousand watt smile. "Anything to help doll face. You know you're my best girl." He said with gently nudge on the chin with his knuckles like some 1950 heart throat to his leading lady.

To which Kagome giggled. "Leave it to you to poke fun at a heart felt moment." She huff a little and gave a light shove to his shoulder.

Sesshomaru nodded with a "Hn." just watching his mate and pup bond after her long absence it was pleasing to see. They were interrupted with their drinks, after giving their orders of rare steaks all around with mashed potatoes and steamed carrots. They were left alone once more.

"Oh, that reminds me. I hear that we have some extended family members now. I guess one is Kirara. So who could the other to be my love?" She says in a sickening sweet voice.

Shippo avoided Sesshomarus pointed look knowing he probably waited til Sesshomaru would have told her on his own. He look back into her eyes that were sparkling with wonder and curiosity.

"Yes. Kirara is part of the family. The other two are my brothers children, he was married a lifetime a part from when you knew him. He had grown into a decent and dare I say respectable man, the woman he married was quite the frisky feline to the fullest extent. She loved him and kept him in check for the next thirty to forty years. She gave him to wonderful kids. Hana, she takes after her mother in temperament and looks. Chikara take after his father minus the ear and all of the attitude. You will meet them tonight, we will be heading to the manor after this. That is why I wanted to have this lunch with you to discuss these matters. Shippo was too impatient to wait to let myself tell you." Sending a scolding look at the kit.

Kagome was stunned into silence. The food arrived shortly there after giving here a few moments to recover and a jolt to talk once more. Nodding her head to the waitress, she waited til she left to whisper.

"Yasha had pups?!" Eyes shone again with love and excitement and a bit of sorrow, but that quickly faded. She shook her head and beamed nearly shouted, which gain two identical winces from the men. "I'm an aunty! How old are my niece and nephew?" Clapping her hands together and slightly bounced on the edge of her chair. Picking up her fork and knife, cutting a large bite of steak suddenly ravenous. She bit into the steak and closed her eyes and made a delighted sigh.

Sesshomaru eyes flashed to her watching her hungrily taking in her satisfied face. His eyes swirled a mildly darker shade of gold. At his reaction Shippo just chuckled and dug into his own food. Kagome swallowed and slowly opened her eyes and was met with his darken gazed. Smiled coyly she boldly licked her lips clean of the bloody juices not breaking eye contact with him. This elicited a low growl from deep in his chest much to low for the humans around them to hear. Kagome giggled at him getting turned on by the man in front of her.

"Perhaps that can wait til later, where there are so many witnesses. Though I am sure they would enjoy the show but they might not let you return to the restaurant." He chuckled and broke their moment effectively enough. "They are 12 and 16 Chikara being the oldest. Before you ask about the mother, she remarried due to political reason in her family. So she opted to leave the kids with Sesshomaru know that he would keep them safe." The last that read thus. "She was of a royal family that didn't approve of the pairing but where fearful of angering the daiyoukai to do anything about it. They bidden their time til InuYasha died and then forced a mating on her. She sought to protect the kids the only way she knew they would stay safe, with their powerful uncle.

"I see that is rather sad that they would do that to their own daughter but I am glad the kids are safe with us now. I can't wait to meet them when are we leaving, are you going to drive separately Shippo or driving with us?" She asked.

"Well I need to go to my place and grab a few things and I can meet you back at the apartment. I could give you three hours to get ready and then we can head out." He glanced at Sessshomaru who nodded once, then back to Kagome. Gave her a knowing smile. He knew exactly what was on his alphas mind he was happy for the both of them.

They finished there meal with light conversation about what they all did for work and what was planned for the weekend. Sesshomaru paid for lunch and they all got up from the table. Kagome stood up and gave Shippo a hug and a kiss on the cheek. While she was distracted Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and lighting quick texted his instructions for something he needed him to get ready while he was busy with his mate. His beast was fighting at his chains to be with his mate and he had every intention to indulge this one demand.

 **'Mate needs us, her body is calling us. We must make her scream in pleasure, tell her we need her NOW!'** Growling with desire.

"I will leave you to it see you at 4." He smiled and left quite quickly checking his phone as he left inceasing his pace.

"Wondering what that was about? Does he have a female he is courting?" Kagome asked.

"No he does not but that not for a lack of pursuit. He just have high expectations, because of you he won't settle for less." He lead her to the car opening the door for her letting her slide in before closing it and getting in his side.

"He's such a strong amazing young man. Thank you for taking such good care of him while I couldn't be there for him." Looking at him with admiration and appreciation she touches his hand gently. At the touch there is electricity and both their eyes flash in need. Shifting the car into drive he pulls out onto the street to get to the apartment as fast as they can.

 **~^o^~**

Once on the elevator Sesshomaru is crowding her space eyes bleeding red, a low growl right near her ear. "Tell me what you need. Tell me now want you want." Licking her ear again breathing in her scent smelling her strong arousal, purring in appreciation.

"I . . . . I need . . you." Blushing she reached up and stroked his cheek right over were his marks were. He closed his eyes leaning into her touch, shivering he crushed his mouth to her neck in hot kisses. "I want . . . you." She whispered breathlessly just as the door slide open luckily it was into his apartment. He wrapped his arms around her body and flash-stepped over to the couch and pinned her under his body. Her exquisite moans as his arm and hands wrapped around her back had him edged even closer to losing himself to his beast.

"What was that?!" asked him with an incongruously look on her face.

" You mean this little mate." he teased as his hand ran from the middle of her back to her tail bone. While his other splayed out over the marks over her left hip and but cheek.

She bucked and moaning. "YESSSSS!" Eyes fly shut her nerves were tingling with intense pleasure.

"That is the feeling of your _mate_ stroking your _markings_." He punctuated each word with soft stroke of her markings or grinding his stiff shaft into her soft wet folds.

"SESSSSSHHHHOOMMMAARRRRRUUU!" Screaming her climax at the extremely intense and new sensations.

He growled deep in pride, it rolled through his chest and into hers stretching her pleasure out a bit longer.

 **~^o^~**

 **A/N Well my lovelies I think I'll stop there. *Evil Laughs* It was getting a bit long don't you think. I will most definitely finish of this little lemon in the next chapter. What do you think Shippos mission is? Will he complete it in time or will he disappoint his alpha? Will the kid like Kagome or will they reject her? As always fan favorite and review it feeds my soul. 2/25/18**

 **XOXOX**

 **~Rhage~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blooming Lotus**

 **Family Reunion**

 **A/N: Hello my dear ones. Did you miss me or was it the cliff hanger that I left in the last chapter that made you return to me once again? It matters not, not since you have returned to see just how saucy Sesshomaru and Kagomes' play date can become. We must greet the family as well and see what exactly is Shippos mission entails?**

 **~^o^~**

Once on the elevator Sesshomaru is crowding her space eyes bleeding red a low growling right near her ear. "Tell me what you need. Tell me now want you want." Licking her ear again breathing in her scent smelling her strong arousal, purring in appreciation.

"I . . . . I need . . you." Blushing she reached up and stroked his cheek right over where his marks were. He closed his eyes leaning into her touch, shivering he crushed his mouth to her neck in hot kisses. "I want . . . you." She whispered breathlessly just as the door slide open luckily it was into his apartment. He wrapped his arms around her body and flash-stepped over to the couch and pinned her under his body. She exquisitely moaned as his arm and hands wrapped around her back had him edged even closer to losing himself to his beast.

"What was that?!" She asked him with an incredulous look on her face.

"You mean this little mate." he teased as his hand ran from the middle of her back to her tail bone. While his other splayed out over the marks over her left hip and butt cheek.

She bucked and moaning. "YESSSSS!" Eyes fly shut her nerves were tingling with intense pleasure.

"That is the feeling of your _mate_ stroking your _markings_." He punctuated each word with soft stroke of her markings or grinding his stiff shaft into her soft wet folds.

"SESSSSSHHHHOOMMMAARRRRRUUU!" Screaming her climax at the extremely intense and new sensations.

He growled deep in pride, it rolled through his chest and into hers stretching her pleasure out a bit longer.

Bending his head to the crook of her neck, licks and nibbles their matting mark. She visibly shivers hard at his soft tantalizing mensuration riding out the last waves of her orgasm.

"Why little Miko I do believe you have the most fascinating reacting to my touch. I do believe that I shall explore this new found discovery to the fullest extent tonight, however right now I am in need of your flesh. Do you deign me the pleasures you your body mate?" He whisper huskily in her ear nuzzling it and licking it.

Kagome breath was labored her throat was dry, swallowing a couple time she managed to speak. "How do you plan to do that, if I agree?" she playfully taunted.

She knew she was flirting with danger but she didn't pay no mind to it. She knew he'd never hurt only give her unspeakable pleasures. The scent coming off of him was deep and woodsy like a raging campfire that had no end in sight, it clicked in her head that this was the smell of his arousal. Damn it if it didn't heat her veins just to smell it on him, she felt embolden by it to have caused such a powerful male to lust for her. She wouldn't say love cause she wasn't sure this could be called love, intense lust but not love. She batted away those thoughts to reveal in the lust he so adept called forth in her as well.

All to well attuned with her worry he could feel through their link he decided to let his actions speak to her for now. Letting out a calming needing want and love through the connection, he began to pepper kisses and licks along the mark around her left ear. She mewed in response to the intimate caress rolling her neck to give him better access to him, lifting her chest up in a desperate pine for attention. Her blatant act of submission combined with the flare in he scent of arousal nearly snapped the hold he had on his beast. Growling at her to let her know this pleased him greatly, she blinked vaguely understand what the growl had said to her. In some deep part of her the Inu language that she never knew was seeping into her. The more he growled the more clear his words became, slightly puzzled as to how and why she now understood his tongue. Her thoughts where quickly swept away as pleasure invaded her mind in the form of his hands cupping her bosoms, rolling and tweaking them in a slow rhythum to match his grinding hips to hers.

With nimble fingers he unbuttoned his shirt on her body and the sight of his clothes on her was just so appealing to him it marked her with his scent. Being the possessive beings that Inuyoukai were anything the told others that she had a mate was very much a welcomed tool. Shifting to undo her pants and striped them from her body in a fluid motion after placing both of her legs on his shoulders. This actions only caused him further strain in his pants, while her legs where up in the air her core grazed over his his clothed shaft. She reflexively squirmed against his hard member causing them both to pant slightly for air, he moved her legs back to either side of his hips that were once more pinned to her core. His shirt on her hanging wide open exposing her bountiful melons covered just barely by her bra, he flat toned tummy covered in creamy smooth skin, and her delectable mound hidden by the same lavender under garments as before. She was absolutely mouth watering staring back up at him through low lash in a sultry come hither look she didn't know she was wearing.

She was felling bold and wanted him to feel exactly how he had made her feel, so she sat up and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Smiling inwardly _'I will not to be out done'_ she pulled on his shirt and unbuttoned it quite rapidly tossing it to the side. Her hands caressed down from his shoulder over his pecs, her palms splayed over his abs while her fingers trailed along his sides, lightly flirting with the markings that ran down them to hips and lower. As she follow along well defined plains of his chest and abs, Kagome licked the outline of each ab nipping here and there watching his face intent on catching all that it would impart to her. She found out quickly that his mask vanished when he was accepting of her lustful actions or more accurately in the past when she was surprising him. She licked back up to flick her tongue on his right nipple and enveloped it in her mouth sucking hard just as he hard the previous night. He sucked in a breath as she carefully nibbled on its, she moved to his other nipple. Her hands all the while had been on a slow trek to the waist of his pants and what they were hiding from her ravenous hands and eyes. His hands firmly griping her hips content to let her explore his body as she should. As she gave his nipple a particularly strong suck her hand plunged below the band and took his hard hot shaft in her hand. The surprise of her boldness took him off guard and he bark out his shock, for that was what it was a very pleasurable shock and he wanted more if those.

 **"Little Mate you seem so eager for the pleasures of the flesh. Only know you have brought this upon yourself. "** Deep voice said with a dark smile at her red completely taking over his sight and ushering his beast presence in control.

"Uh-Oh!" She smiled slyly and shivered in anticipation.

She stroked him once, then twice a rumble rose from his chest, the third stroke was when her world got flip upside down. Sesshomaru growled pulling her had out of his pants pulling his shirt from shoulders in effect pinning her arms behind her back. Her arm were lifted over her head by something soft and fluffy looking up she saw his mokomoko twisting around her wrists and and gasped as she felt the ends of it twist around her ankles. The fur was locking her into place, she squirmed trying to break free. It was hopeless, it was controlled at his will and that will was like steel. Her struggling was only more enticing him, her plump chest straining and nearly popping out of their confines. She let out a frustrated growl at her mate that turn to on of as hes stroked a single claw on each hand up and down her outer thighs.

 **"Tell me little one, does this excite you being helpless at my my mercy?"** chuckling and watching her face while inhaling he anticipation and desire for him.

She pressed her legs together in an attempt to relieve the growing ache that he was enticing out of her. Kagome was pulling at her bond trying to free herself not caring if she look a fool.

"Why are you doing this Sesshomaru? Do you think its funny to hold me hostage?" she whimpered loosing her anger have way through as he purred into her folds, nuzzling his nose there sniffing deeply.

" **Know this is something that excites you. Your panties would not be drenched in your juices had you not found it enjoyable. As to why I am doing this, it is for your pleasure as well as mine. I find great enjoyment in making you reach your climax."** He stated as he licked her covered entrance and hummed his approval of her flavor. **"Tell me you do not want this and I will cease this instant."**

She was so surprised blushed and when he licked her she moaned out. "I . . . . I want . . . . this." rocked her hips to meet his questing tongue as it snaked out to toy with her folds through her panties.

He nudged her legs a part gently, **"Come my little Miko open up for me, I shall ease the ache that has your body craving for my touch to relieve."** He taunted lasciviously.

His rubbed up against her bundle of nerves at the apex of her lower lips, causing her breath to catch and gently opening her thighs to him. So that he may reach it better and quell the fire in her body with his own. He lapped at the nub with a strong, wet, devious tongue ferociously tormented her sensitive flesh left her gasping and moaning. Bucking wildly against his mensuration trying to move into yet move away from his mischievous appendage. He commanded his mokomoko to brace her hips from behind so she was unable to move further away. Sesshomaru slipped his claws under her panties at her hips and sliced them away from her body so he could gaze upon his prize. Licking his chops and dove right in lapping at her woman with a distended tongue slightly bend the line between human and youkai all to heighten her pleasure. He swirl his tongue like a small tornado delving deeper into her secret folds hitting stops in her that made her tremble and her eyes roll back into her head. Kagome was blinded by the mind blowing sensation rocking into his mouth rushing to the ledge the would throw her into euphoria. He then took his thumb and rub her nub as his twisted faster with more powerful strokes. She fell over the edge than and there, screaming out his name over and over again. he growled in male pride.

Sesshomaru unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of the as he was licking up the juices of her climax. He sheathed himself to the hilt as she was gaining back her senses, but the entry of his shaft into her was all too enjoyable and sent her to space for a second time. His smooth invasion and pulse of his aura to control his mokomoko had her soaring, the grasp on her hips that lead to the caress of her marking had her crashing down on his with tight constrictions of her womanhood on his steel rod. He waited a few moments for her to catch her breath and he began to move in slow strokes, sliding out inch by painfully slow inch. She whimpered and the loss of him only the be assured by a low rumble that they were far from done. He push into her in the same manner, repeating this several more time till she start to grind her hip in rhythm with his to make the friction and pace increase.

"Please . . . . I . . . . need . . . MORE!" Her frustrated grunt made smile all the more wickedly.

 **"My what a greedy little priestess I have."** He cooed as he paces slowed further and his hand trailed up her back to her markings languidly touching them to spur her need farther.

"Oooh yes!" She gasped as she tried to wrap her legs around him, however he kept her legs spread wide.

 **"Now tell what is it the you need little mate? Tell me and shall give it to you**." He said this while he plunged into her rather quickly but resumed the previous act of slow withdrawal and insertion.

She was stun for a moment in the current of electricity that the fast spearing had coursed through her body. Swallowing to wet her dry throat, she stammered out a plea one of the sweetest things he had ever heard her say.

"M- make . . . lo- love . . . . t-t-too . . . m-m-m-meeee!" Blushing but determined to stand by her need of her mate.

She swiveled her hips to inch him closer, for her had gone shock still as if he had never expected that from her mouth. With his relaxed awareness she was able to hitch her legs around his middle and spear herself with his long smooth rod. She cried out as it was fully rooted within her once more, snapping out of his daze he tightened his grip once more on her hips and bent forward to suck a puckered bud into his mouth threw the covered barrier. Sliding out of her on a even grate he push back into her depths faster and a bit harder. Having need not worry of breaking her now that she was youkai and could handle the full extent of the force in which he was capable of bestowing his desires upon his mate. Though that did not mean he was reckless after all they still where in the city and he had to wait to unleash his full power till tonight when they where at his home - their home.

He began a faster pace, he growled at nuisance of the fabric hindering from his mates' bare chest. He slipped a fang under the little piece of fabric holding the to cup together, with the slightest of tugs the to cups jumped away as if all too glad to reveal to him their hidden treasures. He growled and suckled on one like a new born pup trying to garner milk with vigorous pulls. Kagome mewed and stuck out her chest to better accommodate his hungry pulls. Pounding into her with a renewed rapture his claws pierced her skin and little rivets of blood beaded to the surface, moaning in the pleasure and pain she pulled him closer encouraged him to take her harder and deeper. His mouth moved to the other bud and repeated his hungry pulls. Kagome arching in just the right way caused Sesshomaru to hit her womb in a powerful stroke making her toes curl, He pulled out and slammed into her once more.

"OH YES! RIGHT THERE! YES! YES! SESSHOMARU!" She scream her climax after several thrusts.

 **"Yes cum for me my mate."** He let lose a raging roar as he to was thrown of the edge ing his own undoing. Spilling his seed deep with in her in thick spurts, licking and nibbling her neck feeling content.

Slowly he let them ease to the ground by silent command to the pelt of fur holding Kagome, as well as to release her limbs. She reached up to his face and stroked his cheek softly before pulling him into to a sweet kiss and lcking his nose with a giggle. They drifted of into a slumber wrapped in each others arms, he was still burried in her womanhood while she lay on his chest his fur covering the both of them.

 **~^o^~**

Shippo had a lot to do and a short amount of time to do it in. He had originally planed to go back to his apartment to gather his clothes and check his mail and maybe hop online and play a few games, while Kagome and Sesshomaru where 'busy'. However, that plan changed due to Sesshomarus text telling him he needed to get her rooms in order at their manor, as well as get flowers and dinner set to be ready at a certain time. He had to inform the servants of what had happen and to prepare for the arrival of the Lady of the West. He also had to find the ring that was the most important thing, though it didn't surprise him that Sesshomaru would want to do this her way as well, spoke volumes as to how much this woman meant to him. He had to call up the kids and have them get the clothes from storage, Sesshomaru was a stickler for tradition. He smiled to himself and couldn't help thinking what the hanyou would say about this mating.

 _'He say something like "The hell she is mating him! She's mine and that bastard can find his own mate some where else!" Oh what I would pay to see his face right about now.'_ he thought to himself. _'Then of course Kagome would SIT! him for talking that way about them. He'd be totally floored by the fact she is now a youkai. He'd bitch about how his brother always got what he wanted. Though he was happily mated he would still gripe about it cause she was his first. What a joke, he never would have treated her the way she needed to be treat. Sesshomaru is a much better fit for her, they will make each other truly happy and love wasn't so far off in the future.'_ Smile at the thought of his mother figure finally being a happily mated woman. ' _The ceremony will go with out a hitch and there is nothing those stuck up council members can say about it. Boy do they have an other thing coming when they meet her.'_

 **~^o^~**

After the call received from their fox cousin about Sesshomaru mating Kagome, and the instructions to gather the proper dress robes for the ceremony. They where both excited to finally meet the famed Miko that traveled with their father and cousin as well as changed the cold heart of their uncle. Though they only heard stories from both of them about her kindness, her heart, her loyalty, her grace, her love of all life, her intelligence, courage, and her determination. She was a warrior Miko and whenever they told stories of her. They would catch their uncle have a far away look in his eyes or his eyes would heat and there may have been a growl or snarl at the story that was being told if it recounted a time where she had been injured or lost to them forever. The times that where happiest and saddest always seem to revolved around her she truly seemed to have pull with made them all gravitate toward her. When they would asked how she left, they would be answered with silence and a dark glare directed at their father and a mumble of 'she just went home.' Then their uncle would leave to go ponder his though or check the boundaries, but they all knew it was to calm his mind and anger at their father. They might not know what happened but they knew he was the one that they blamed for it and he blamed himself for it as well.

Getting up from their seat on the patio Hana turned to Chikara asking, "Do you think she will be as amazing as they say she is? Do you think she will tell us the real reason why they blame father for her going home?"

Looking out at the cloudless sky he nodded and gently smiled at his sister "I believe she will sister. When have you ever know them all to agree on some thing before? I believe if we ask here she will tell us. We are no longer children we can take whatever it is she may tell us." He stated firmly.

"You are right Chikara, they always argue about anything and everything. If they can agree about this one thing it shows how they all love her in their own ways. I am excited to have another female around there is just too much testosterone around here." Giggling softly at the indignant look her brother shot her way.

"Come Hana, its not that bad, you have been the lone female that we have all protected for the last almost 400 years. You mean to tell me you are willing to give up your place so easily?" He smirked at her thinking he had won the debate, he began to walk to the cellar.

"I do not mind as long as uncle is happy. How long has he spent wallowing in despair, since she left and since," lowered her voice and barely whispered "Rin." Though neither where alive to meet Rin, they new how fond their uncle was of the little girl thanks in larger part to stories from Shippo and Jaken. "Shippo told us of his rampage when he found out about Kagomes' disappearance. He said the heavens and the earth shook in fear of him while he searched for her as he slaughter every demon that had any hand in with Narakus' plans or that had ever brought her harm. It went on like that for two years, stopping only here an there to check on his ward. When he lost her to that boar demon he nearly hunted the population into extinction. I hope he is truly happy now that she in back with him I don't mind being the beta female. Plus she will be like a second mother from what Shippo said about her big heart." She said confidently. She grasped his hand and pulled him along behind her with a smile on her face.

"That is true let's rally the servant and get things ready for Alpha and Alpha female. Jaken!" he shouted out for the little toad demon.

"Coming young master." He ran to the two siblings thought sired by a hanyou they where both full blooded Inuyokai.

"Jaken get the Lady of the West rooms ready. Lord Sesshomaru has mated and the will be arriving this evening along with Master Shippo. Prepare a feast to be ready at 7 sharp. We will begin to prepare for the mating ceremony as well." Chikara ordered the imp.

"Hai, Master Chikara!" bowed the imp to hurry about to complete the takes that he had been given. _'But to whom is lord Sesshomaru being mated to?'_ He pondered.

"Hana would you care to gather flowers from the garden for a bouquet for Lady of the West return? I will get the trunks from storage myself." her brother inquired.

"Hai it will be an honor and pleasure to fetch them." Hana beamed to him and skipped out of the manor.

She called out to the gardener to help get several vases worth of flowers to be arranged throughout the home. Everyone within the manor began to bustle about in preparation to welcome their newly mated lord and lady.

 **~^o^~**

Sesshomaru was the one to wake first his eyes still closed he wasn't quite sure what had woken him up. He felt his little mate grind her hips against him and her arousal swirled around straight into his nose causing him to get instantly hard. His arms coiled around her tighter and his hand stroked his hands up her spine along her markings. She moaned and stretching into his touch much like a cat, which caused her hips to curl into his seating him deeper within her.

He nuzzled into her neck licking it slow and measured to her ear whispered in a sleep silken baritone. "Good evening my little mate. It is time to wake we have to get cleaned and get ready to leave. We can continue playing more while getting clean."

"Mmmm. I do believe you have an insatiable appetite my mate." She giggled at use of the term mate, it tasted rich on her tongue.

"That I do, as do you little one, for it was your need that stirred me from my slumber. Come now I will take you to the bath so we may be clean for when we arrive at the manor." He said and lift them up still joined wrapping her legs around his hips, her arm snake around his neck. She nuzzled he faced into his neck, while his mokomoko wrapped them in warmth against the changing air currents as the headed upstairs.

He brought her into the shower turning on all 12 shower head to a warm temperature. His fur hung itself on the hook near the door, closing the shower door behind it. Kagome began kissing and nibbling on his neck, her hands buried themselves into his hair. Sesshomaru grabbed her bubble butt lifting her up pulling out to the tip and stroking smoothly back into her slicking his shaft. Pressing her back against the tile slowly gliding in and out with slow passionate thrusts, he captured her lips nipping its then pushed his tongue over her teeth teasingly stroking hers. He entered her in slow measure not rushing the love making that he so relished in making her body sing for him in a slow tempered way. This was pure combining of two souls rather than the raging need of beast for his mate. There was no rush in their moment just mellow paced need to feel the other and reach climax together in languid rhythm making the finish heart wrenching, breath taking.

After they both regained their breath Sesshomaru picked up the shampoo and gently massaged it into her long locks lovingly all the was to the end. He reached over and took the detectable shower head to rinse out her hair softly combing through it with his claws. He set the shower head back in it's holder grabbing a bar of soap and running it smoothly over the supple curves of her body lovely. Setting her down gently washing her womanhood in simple soft strokes, he gave her a chastised kiss wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. After a moment he moved her under the a shower head to rinse her off.

Kagome was touched by his tender care in washing her. She picked up the shampoo herself and massaged some into his hair mimicked his actions in washing his hair and body. Rubbing her hands all over him not able to get enough of him but she enjoys this moment in time. It was like their own person bubble where they let down all their guards and were open and raw to one another. All to soon it ended as the water turned cold and they had to leave their little cocoon of warmth and truth.

He wrapped her in one of the chocolate towels and then wrapped one around himself. He lifted her carrying her bridal style to their bed, kissing her then moving off the closet. He came back wearing a pair of slacks and a blue button down, he was holding a medium length maxi dress that was blue and white striped for her. She raised a brow in a silent question of why he had this on hand.

Knowing what the question on her lips was he spoke. "There are a few female items her in case Hana visits the city and has need of a change of clothes or a place to stay. She and her brother stay in the guest rooms. I had brought it into the room this morning had you wanted to change, perhaps you over looked it when you peruse my closet. Worry not it is new and she shan't miss it." He spoke in a simple matter of fact way.

"Oh. I see thank you for thinking of me." She murmured blushing slightly, reaching her hand out for it he pause her hand.

"Allow me." He pulled her to her feet and removed her towel from her body. His eyes openly devoured her flesh before bringing the garment over her head. She threaded her arms through the straps as he slowly pulled it down her body caressing all her curves on the way down. Sesshomaru kissed her neck releasing the rest of the fabric that fell to mid thigh on her. Resting his hand on her hips it hugged her form perfectly. He rumbled low in his chest "You look delectable."

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She kissed his cheek. "If we don't leave now we will be late. I can not wait to meet the kids." she said excitedly.

"As you wish little one." He said with a pink tinge in his eyes.

They made their way down to the car to find Shippo lounging on it. He was smiling like the cat that caught the canary. That caused Kagome to blushed bright as a cherry.

Clearing her throat trying to rid herself of the lump that had from there. "Shall we head out now?"

"But of course my _Lady._ " He said with a small bow and a wide grin.

"Oh Shippo! Stop that you know that doesn't change anything between us." She said partily scolding the kit.

They all got in Sesshomaru and Kagome in the front seat and Shippo in the back stretching out his long legs. The drive out to the manor took 3 hours and it past with pleasant conversation and jokes about the time traveling with a certain half demon. Though it was mostly filled with the voices of Shippo and Kagome, Sesshomaru made a few comments when it pertain to a topic he knew about.

 **~^o^~**

When they arrived at the manor Kagome was amazed by the sprawling lawn and flower beds that lead to a grand home of stone and wood were history met the modern era. Her pursuit of the landscape stopped dead in its tracks when a movement near the front of the house shocked her. Her attention was Drawn to the young male that was standing at the steps of the main door hes was the perfect copy of his father minus the puppy ears.

 **~ =^o^= ~**

 **A/N Hello my lovelies! First I want to thank you for all the amazing review kiss for all. *muah* I hope that my update has satisfied all your lust filled desires for the two smexy people. I want to mention one quick thing. The kind a full youkai which means they age slower then our favorite Hanyou. So to give him an active roll in their lives before he died I had him have the kids young in his mating with the unnamed feline youkai. Hana is 320 and Chikara is 360, Sorry for any confusion.** **As always please follow fan and review. It feeds my soul! 3/5/2018**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **~Rhage~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blooming Lotus**

Family Reunion 2

 **A/N So I would like to thank you all again for your great reviews. They keep me going. How will the kids and Kagome react to one another? What will they tell her about growing up with Inuyasha as a father? Will she tell them the true reason for her leaving the feudal era? How will they react to the fact the she is now youkai? Where is Kirara? How will Jaken take this new information? Where are Kagomes' panties? We shall see. Enjoy.**

 **~^o^~**

When they arrived at the manor Kagome was amazed by the sprawling lawn and flower beds that lead to a grand home of stone and wood were history met the modern era. Her perusal of the landscape stopped dead in its tracks when a movement near the front of the house shocked her. Her attention was drawn to the young male that was standing at the steps of the main door, he was the perfect copy of his father minus the puppy ears. Next to him stood his sister a good foot shorter than he was. Unable to contain her excitement she ran over to them and not the normal human paced run the full youkai run. Which meant she was in front of them in a second, smiling at the two pups before her.

She looked at the young female standing next to him. She had the palest corn silk colored hair, it hung lose and had a gently wave to it. They both wore casual dress clothes that one might find in high society circles. Chikara was dressed in a ruby red button down and black slacks and black Birkenstock. His long white hair flowed freely down his back, a bit tamer than his father's but still course yet it looked soft. Hana wore a wine red shift dress with a bow tied on her left hip. Her shoes were velvet closed toes wedges in the same color as her dress. They had a matching set of golden eyes with a soft tint of green when they moved them just so.

She had the biggest smile plastered on her face. "It's so good to meet you both! I am Kagome, I guess I'm your aunt now." She said beaming at the two pups, her aura wrapping them in love and excitement. "You must be Hana, you are so pretty. You must be Chikara, you are so handsome and you look just like your father." She chuckled a little to herself. "Well except for your ears. I am just so happy to meet you both. We have so much to talk about."

Hana smiled wide at her, _'I knew she would be this friendly and kind.'_ she thought to herself. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome. I look forward to getting to know you as well." She stated, she couldn't keep the smile off of her lips, as she bowed to the new Lady of the West.

Chikara bowed to her. _'Who would have thought this bright light of a female would capture the heart of our always stoic uncle? But she suits him that is easy to see, he can not take his eyes off of her. Perhaps sister is correct she may well be a mother figure to us after all.'_ He thought fondly. "Welcome to the West my Lady Kagome. Welcome home. You honor me with your kind words. I look forward to getting to know you as well." He said and smiled politely.

Kagome smiled at them both understanding that this was the pomp and circumstance for the manor. All the pleasantries that went with the title of Lady of the West, and she took them in stride. "Thank you. Please there is no need to be so formal with me. We are family so please call me Kagome or auntie or what you prefer. I was told dinner was going to be ready when we arrived, so perhaps we should head to the dining room and you two can fill me in with stories I haven't heard yet?" She smiled brightly. "But first would it be too much to ask for a hug?"

Both of their eyes became wide as saucers. Neither had really received a hug in almost 100 years outside of one another. It was just some thing that youkai didn't do outside of their parents or siblings. They looked at one another and Chikara nodded to his sister, she stepped forward and embraced her aunt nestled under her chin. It lasted a few minutes a tight squeeze from Hana, Kagome gently stroked her back letting Hana end the hug in her own time. When then finally broke a par Hana's eyes were sparkling, Chikara stepped forward and hugged his aunt as well. Kagome lifted slightly on the balls of her feet to bring his head to her shoulder, much in the same way a mother would her child or pup as the case had it. She just stood their hold him till he was ready after a few moments they broke a part. She smiled at both of the pups and her aura wrapped around her pack as Shippo and Sesshomaru came up to stand with them. Kirara came from the open door to the house, she gave a welcoming mew and jumped into Kagomes' arms. Finally, their family was back together she felt a feeling of being complete.

Sesshomaru watch the interaction between his mate and his brothers pups with fondness and pride. For in that moment they had accepted her fully there wasn't any worry of apprehension of the woman that they had never known. She was a true Alpha female strong, courageous, and a loving mother. This was exactly what he had hoped for, that the change would be streamline and there would be no anger or butting of heads. He could see the hope in the pups eyes that she would love them like a mother and he knew they that their hopes would not be misplace with his little Miko. For Kagome could help but love with her full heart, she just met them and she would kill and die to protect them.

He looked over to Shippo standing next to him and knew. _'If these pups take her as a model mother they are going to turn out exceptional. These are the years that Hana needs a female influence the most. Chikara needs a woman role model to teach him what he should look for in a mate and how to deal with the feisty nature of an Alpha female. Not to say that Taigayuri isn't a good mother to the pups, she just hasn't been able to be here for them the way that they need her to be now.'_ He thought pensively.

 **'Pack is complete. Mate is happy and they welcome her like she has always been here.'** His beast purrs in jubilation.

 _'Yes pack is complete. We knew that they would welcome her she has been apart of their lives since they were young. She is like a long distant relative that you only meet at family parties. However, in her case we had to wait until she was born and travel to and return from the past for her to meet them. Had I known that this era had reclaimed her instead of just blotting her out existence and sending her the heavens like we originally thought. I would have found her sooner and claimed her as our mate the moment she stepped from the well.'_ He spoke to his beast.

 **'True they have known her like a ghost now they will know the true Kagome. That was unknown to us, she had said that she was in the feudal era for good. How were we to know that the fates where to bring her back to this time?'** Complained his beast.

 _'I was an oversight on my part I should have had someone watching her house. I true thought the Kami's called her home for a mission complete. From now on she will never be out of protection. I will not allow harm to come to her.'_ He growled out.

 **'Agreed she will be well guarded.'** Stated his beast.

He was pulled from his inner talk by a screech coming from Jaken. "Be gone you human wench!" In his customary greeting to Kagome.

To which there were five resounding growls. The imp cowered at the impending punishment, knowing he had crossed the line. Before the others could react, Kagome was in front of Jaken, she picked him and gave him a big hug rubbing her scent all over him. She felt him struggle to free himself half - heartedly from her grasp, then he stilled and sniffed her. The others had stopped growling and were looking on in astonishment.

"Oh come on Jaken. You know you missed me, admit it that you did." Said as she squeeze him tighter.

Jaken recovered from his shock. "It is indeed a pleasure to see you again Lady Kagome." He said defeated.

"See was it that hard?" She said smiling and set him down with a soft thud.

The rest of the pack laughed at the defeated imp, Sesshomaru simply nodded. He was mildly surprised that his vascal had admitted to missing the Miko. Sesshomaru came up to her and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck, rubbing his scent all over her. She just looked at him smiling and nuzzled him in return. He didn't like the scent of imp on her, the only scent that should ever be on her was his or the pups.

"Milady I apologize for my earlier words. It is truly good to see you in good health." He said straightening into a bow of reverence.

Despite his outer facade he had actually grown quite fond of the Miko over the years of travel. He had watched her loyalty to those she cared for with great interest. Jaken couldn't understand how she could have care equally for demon, hanyou, and human alike. He had ponder on her effect on his lord countless times. He slowly began to realize the she was the bright In to his dark Yo. She was compassion and purity, while he was vengeance and sin. It made sense that he would seek that which could quell the loneliness and hatred that was wrought thorough that Great Lord Inu no Taishos' misdeeds of Sesshomarus' youth. She had help heal the scars let by his mother. Kagome accepted him, showed him his first genuine kindness. She didn't expect anything in return no schemes to get his money or lands. It was just who she was no ill will no malice, her gentle ways slowly changed the Great Ice Lord. When she vanished she took his heart with her he did not even look at another female in the past 500 years. He was a male that had lost his mate and the rampage that his master took after her disappearance was catastrophic. Though he never took her as one every one could tell that he was grieving her even his dimwitted half brother. In the years since she vanished he came to understand her through the stories her friends told and meeting others that were touched by her kindness. He found that despite himself he had grown rather found of the missing Miko, he harbored ill contempt for most humans. He made an exception for Kagome and Rin, he merely tolerated the two others the slayer and monk.

He rose from his bow and said. "Dinner is ready my lords and ladies. It will be served in the dining hall."

Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru to finally take in the beauty and splendor of his home. The brick was a deep grey granite that seemed to span the whole house. Fifteen window lined the the front of the house on either side of the door on the first floor alone. The grey black roof tiles that hung over the porch that wrapped around the house. The door itself was oak ornately carved with the scene of two Inus in demon form, raisin on their hind legs howling at a crescent moon in the middle of a valley with mountains surrounding them. The eyes of each dog were inlaid with rubies and the crescent moon on their heads set with a sapphire, the moon above them was an opal. She stood there for a moment her lips were slightly parted at the wonderful manor before her.

Shippo stepped up next to them to say. " Wait till you see the hot springs." He chuckled as her eyes widened.

"Oh Sesshomaru, your home is a lovely." She said turning to her mate.

"This is not just my home alone. This is our home my mate." He purred right next to her ear.

"Really you mean it?! But isn't it too soon for all this?" She asked as her brows furrowed. Uncertainty and hope clouded her eyes, she wasn't sure if he wanted her there just cause she was pack or cause he personally needed her there with him.

Before he could respond there was a low retort. "If you ask me it's 500 years too long." Shippo murmured.

Her eyes wide looked between the two her jaw slacked. She met his eyes again and this time they showed all the love and compassion he had bottled up over the centuries for her. He let it all pour out of his eyes and thorough the connection they shared, bare and honest for her to know. While he could not be bold with his word and actions right this instant he wanted her to know how he felt for her.

"Yes Kagome, I want you here in our home." He stated clearly and lovingly.

He gazed into her eyes and saw the universe staring back at him. She had tears them and a look on her face that said that he just made everything in the world right with just those nine words. She crashed her lips into his, he was taken aback but the sudden movement. He soon follow her desperate kiss with just as much need, he was overcome by her emotions of love and elation. They were finally on the same page this was the first step into their happily mated after. (A/N: You see what I did there?! Eh eh eh. lol.)

"Oh, Sesshomaru I would love to." She exclaimed pulling back for the kiss slightly, only to dive right back in for another hard kiss.

*Ahem* "As touching as this is mom and dad but dinner is getting cold. Let's go in and eat." Shippo razzed after giving them a few moment to enjoy the connection.

Shippo lead the way into the manor followed by his cousins and bringing up the rear the Lord and Lady of The West. They mender, Kagomes' eyes couldn't stop bouncing around the entrance hall and all its splendor. Tall 15 foot pillars rose up to carry the 20 -25 foot tall vaulted ceiling of the entrance hall.

~^o^~

On the north side of Tokyo, in a mansion that was surrounded by the forest. There was a frantic knocking coming from the front door and he knew who it was just by the knock and the high beating thrum of her youkai pressing against his. Hyper, excited, and a touch hesitant outline her aura in droves, sighing her let his youkai calm her down some as he made his way to the door. Upon opening the door he stared at the pup Yorokobi she stood at 5'7" she waist length green hair a heart shaped face, her curves would make men drool and women envy her. Bright blue eyes and rose petal lips. She ran to him grabbing his muscle shirt, since he just be in the home gym.

"OHMYGOYOUWOULDN'TBELIEVEWHOIJUSTSAW!" She couldn't wait to tell him.

"Okay sweetie you need to calm down and breath and try again from the top so I can understand you." He said soothingly trying to get what she was trying to tell him.

She took a deep breath and spoke slower. "You won't believe who I just saw?!"

He looked at her racking his brain as to who it could be. " Tell me pup who you saw." He said slighted defeated.

"She's HERE! And with a kit!" She exclaimed her aura was positively exuberant.

He stared at her in disbelief, she couldn't be saying what he thought she was saying. He gripped her upper arms and locked her eyes with his.

"Yorokobi are you absolutely certain it was her?" His question head no room for a lie.

"Yes I am sure my Alpha there is no mistaking it was her." she said firmly.

"Where did you see her and when? He practically beg her.

"She was in the Hevunugadenpaku around noon. But th-." Before she could finish finish he was racing out of the door. 'This should be fun.' She thought to herself closing the door on here way out after him.

~^o^~

After taking her seat to the left of Sesshomaru at the head of the large table dinner was served. The table could easily seat three people comfortably along the head of it. Along the length of the table there would be room for forty or more guests, the small pack settled around their alphas. The two siblings seated next to each other on Sesshomarus right and Shippo on her left. After the servants left the table was quite for a few moments.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked. "How long have you lived here and what happened to the Western Castle?"

Finishing his bite of food answered her softly. "It has been 150 years since we moved here. The pups moved in about 100 years ago, after their father passed. As for the Western Castle it still remains there under a barrier and concealment spells to prevent unwanted human exploration. We visit the castle for mating ceremonies of the high lords, and the annual ball that is required so that the lord's may meet the potential mates for their pups. Some of the old traditions die hard, some older families refuse to change with the times. Our own mating ceremony this weekend will before the family, however in the next month or two we will return to the castle to perform it for all of the west. It coincides with the ball so there is not need to fret over the details there will only be a few slight changes. Everything has been taken care of Kagome, they will accept you as my mate and the new Western Lady." He said firmly squishing her fears as well as slipping the other reason that they were here. He took her hand gently stroking it he brought it to his lips. "Tell me Koi what is it that is on your mind?"

She blushed slightly as she thought of what she wanted to say. "What is this mating ceremony that will be happening this weekend. What will be done? And do you really think that you subjects and the other lords will truly accept me? Do you think I will be ready for the duties of being the Lady of the West?" Kagome asked worried that shed fail at all this demon stuff.

Sesshomaru restrained himself from pulling her into his lay and nuzzling her until all her worry went away. "Kagome this mating ceremony is all a formality you are my mate regardless and you are my Lady of the West. There is nothing anyone can say to change that, and if they try to take you from me they would meet the swiftest of ends. No one can raise a objection against this mating for we have been courting for well over 500 years. You bore my courting mark for so long, that those who'd object would find the law on my side. You are now a youkai Miko they can not find fault with your power. You will lea-" He was interrupted by Kagomes question.

"Your courting mark? When? Where?" She fumbled to get her questions. Her brows furrowed and her eyes darted back and forth searching his eyes for the answer.

"Yes my courting mark has been on your person this whole time. I marked you when you were attacked by Kotetsu, when I thought I would lose you my instincts took over. When I saved you from him and we were floating away on my cloud do you remember the slight scratch on your side?" He paused to give her a chance to answer, she just nodded he continued. "You blouse was tattered to ribbons it was easy to slip my finger in and mark your side with my claw, I masked it with my youkai till I was ready to court you after defeating Naraku. In fact you can still see it now, it is right below your armpit." He stated looking at her right arm.

She was a bit surprised at his statement, she nonetheless lifted her arm and pulled the side of her dress down an inch. There indeed was a small dark blue crescent moon mark. When she caressed it there was a ping of belonging in their connection. "Wow." Was all she could say, for that really meant that he had been serious about this whole mating for so long it was shocking. She move her had from his lips to his cheek and pulled him into a sweet but no-less passionate kiss.

She pulled away from the kiss slightly and nuzzled his nose with hers. "Thank you for waiting for me, and not giving up on me." She whispered and kissed him again which he returned with gusto.

The kissed ended he leaned his head against hers and kissed her cheek "Always. I would wait for you for forever mate." He promised.

She smiled a slyly smile. So when where you going to tell me had I not left so unexpectedly?" She baited.

Sesshomaru look her in the eyes, "I had planned to fetch you at morning light and move you into the castle with me. Come the next morning You would have been my mate, when find their mate they waste little time making them theirs for eternity." He said and stole a kiss from her in her surprise.

Barely able to contain herself, Hana jump at the chance to know the truth of how she left. Hana asked the question that burned in all their minds to know. "Auntie, how did you leave if I maybe ask?"

Kagome became quite and she thought for a moment, she decided to give a short version of what happened to spare the pups any grudge toward their father. "I'll tell you what I know of it. I went for a walk through the forest headed to the hot springs, I got a little lost it was so dark. I happened upon a clear where Kikyo and Inuyasha were talking. He said some hurtful things to and I lost my temper and sat him. He fell into Kikyo the force of the fall crumbled her body releasing the part of my soul she carried within her. The part of my soul recombined making mine whole which pulled me back to this time." She finished to the shock of those around her as they absorbed this information.

Sesshomaru and Shippo both knew there was more to the story, but they left it at that for now. The siblings eyes grew wide in disbelief, they knew that it was bad they just never knew just how bad. The room was silent aside from the soft scraping of chopsticks on plates

The silence was broken by Shippo tell of his first time he met Kagome and Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome do you remember how we met? When I was trying to get even with the Thunder Brothers? I was sneaking into her big yellow book bag and trying to find the jewel shards to get my revenge on them for killing my father. She and your dad though he did it begrudgingly took pity on me and took them out for me. You remember the beads your father use to wear around his neck, well they were subjugation beads that would only work for Kagaome and only if she said a certain word. Kagome what was that word, my memory seem to have failed me." He questioned her playing coy.

Sesshomaru chimed in they "Yes Miko what was it? It was most entertaining to see him kiss the the ground in submission." He stated ruefully to his mate.

She rolled her eyes as if she were above the ploy together to say it. She gave in anyway with a smile on her face. "Sit Boy." She giggled at the two of their face they had triumphant looks on their mugs. The two pups were surprised but laughed at the silly looks on their elders faces.

With the tense atmosphere broken by the funny tale the conversation turned to talk of the missing hanyou. When Kaede passed five years after Kagome left they were all there to pay their respects, that is when Sango and Miroku decided to start to have children. He would visit and take care of things for Sango and Miroku, who had rebuilt the slayer village. They taught that not all demon were evil that you couldn't always judge someone based on looks alone. He was there for the birth of all eight of their children, that lecherous monk made good on his promise that he'd keep her pregnant with his children. The had five boys and three girls they all lived till adulthood and married. They laughed and loved and traveled in their later years Sesshomaru came to them and offer them to extend their lives. He had accept Inuyasha as pack and by extension they were his pack too, he had deemed them worthy of this gift. They refused graciously, for they knew that they were not destined to live for centuries and they could not nor wanted to out live their children. They passed away in their 50's in eachothers arms within hours of each other, seeming to not want to be apart in this world or the next. He was heading back to Edo from their burial when he met his mate.

She found out that Inuyasha met Taigayuri fighting off four bear demon who intended to mate her against her will while she was coming into heat. He was enamored with her beauty, skill as a fighter, as well as her fiery personality. He was hopeless to do anything but become her lap dog, she was a princess the didn't stop them from mating after getting know one another for three days. They were perfect for each other and they mated and were happy together despite the animosity coming from her family. He was so scared when she was pregnant with Chikara that Sesshomaru had to knock him out cold for her to deliver him safely. Once held Chika for the first time, he came around just at the last push, he was completely calm like he had finally matured. From that point on he was a strong, sensible man, and a prankster from time to time. He protected Edo where he and his family settled. After making amends with Sesshomaru before his son's' birth who released his inheritance to make a proper home for his mate and child. He served and trained with Sesshomaru all through the years and in times of war he was a hidden weapon once properly trained. His enemies underestimated the blood of Inu no Taisho even halved it was stronger than most full blooded demon. How he was gentle and kind to those he cared for, the reason behind that was as he told his mate it was due to Kagome love and acceptance. That help change him into the man that he now was, the one that Tagayuri could be happy to call her mate.

Kagome was told about stories of late nights with Chikara not sleeping, when he had just returned from battle because the pup missed his father. How he was the pups chew toy. She couldn't contain her giggles. How one time the pup peed on him, he almost lost it and peed on him right back be instead settled for nipping his ear in repermand. At this story Chikara blush and looked away embarrassed. When he found out he was going to have a girl he fainted. He had told Shippo that the reason he fainted was he pictured his daughter having suitors like Kouga and Hojo, that he was never going to get any rest that he have to lock the poor girl up. She wasn't even born yet and he was overprotective. He had to be knocked out again for Hana's' birth but this time he was out for an hour after the birth. As soon as he came around and laid eyes on her he was wrapped around her little finger. They told her stories of him playing with them as pups, giving piggyback rides, teaching them to fight, and laughing lots of laughing. Their lives were happy and they were full of love. Hana had been a shy little girl until she met Shippo when he came back from studying at Kitsune school so he can better his magic skills. She was told how he got her in on his pranks on her father and tea nearly came out of her nose when she heard the story.

 **FLASHBACK STORY BEGIN**

 _"So do you want to help me play a joke on your daddy?" Shippo asked slyly._

 _"I sure do! What can I do to help?" She exclaimed excitedly to be in on the joke._

 _"All you have to do is give him this tea. Then he'll go to sleep for a little while and then we can have fun." He grinned widely at her._

 _"YAY! I can do that that is easy." Hana jumped up and down._

 _"Shhhhhh! You don't want to get caught before we can pull the prank." Resting a hand on her shoulder. "Can you pretend you stay calm enough to bring him the tea." He paused waiting for her answer, to which she just nodded. " Good here you go. Go now before it gets cold." Handing her the tea and directing her to Inuyasha._

 _Shippo masked his aura and scent following behind her quietly to his study._

 _"Hi Daddy, would you like some tea that I made for you?" She asked sweetly all innocent like._

 _"Why anything my princess makes for me is always delicious." He cooed to his little girl. "Thank you my pup."_

 _He took a big swig of the tea, knowing even if it was horrible that he could let her know it'd break her heart. So he made a show of it and smacked his lips together like it was the tastiest thing he ever had. "Mmmmm Yummy!" I wasn't that bad really only a little bitter but she added berries to make it better. He downed the rest of the tea._

 _"Thank you princess that was delicious. Now why don't you go see what your brother is doing while I finish this work? Alright?" He suggested._

 _Hana looked up at her father whose eyes were starting to get a little heavy. "Okay daddy I'll go find Chika and we can pick flowers for you." She smiled and waved to him and left._

 _Shippo still concealed waited for him to fall asleep ten minutes later he was slumped over out cold. He waited another five minutes to make sure he was really out, just as Hana was coming back with arms full of flowers. He wasn't planning on using flowers but it was too perfect a chance to pass up._

 _About two hours later Inuyasha woke up from his nap with a big stretch and yawn. His ear twitched and caressed something on his head, he reached up and grabbed it and smiled thinking it cute that Hana gave him a flower while sleeping. He proceeded to leave his study to search out his mate to see if she wanted to 'play' before dinner. Everyone one of the servants that he passed on the way to his mate looked away from him quickly and rushed about to do their chores. He shrugged it off as the fact that Sesshomaru would be there later that evening._

 _Upon reaching his mate he snuck up behind he and wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She reached up to thread her fingers through his hair, she stopped at the odd texture of it and the lump there. She turn fully in his arms to look at him head on, instantly she fell into fits of mate looked so pretty._

 _"My love what have you done to your hair? Are you trying a new look?" She got out between laughs._

 _"What do you mean-" He reached up and touch his hair and his face fell. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!"_

 _He rushed to the looking glass and saw his ounce silver locks, all the colors of the rainbow and flowers adorn his multicolored tresses. 'Who did this to me?!' he thought. He roared out he indignation. He knew it had Shippo written all over it._

 _"I do hope it can come out rather quickly. I love your silver hair so." She razzed him slightly._

 _"I am going to kill that Kit I swear!" He growled murderously._

 _He chased down the Kit and gave him a good thrashing. He also took the dyes and poured them all over his head as pay back. "If I have to look like a fool then so will you!" He Growled out._

 _The dye lasted a month Shippo stayed away for six months to be sure Inuyasha was calm. It hurt but it was so worth it._

FLASHBACK STORY END

"He was the original rainbow haired trend setter." Shippo choked out laughing After he told his story everyone was laughing hard.

"I wish I could have been there to get a picture of that." said between giggle fits.

"Believe we have one around here somewhere. I need to have them brought from storage." He said smoothly

"You what?!" Not she had quite heard him correctly turned to look him in the eyes. "You have pictures of that? How cameras weren't even invented until 1816 that's like what 300 years?" She asked puzzled over it for a few minute, then she blushed when she remembered all the disposable cameras and her good camera with all the batteries that she left at Kaedes' hut. _'If taken proper care of they could last I suppose.'_

"Yeah, are you kidding Sesshomaru guarded them like his life depended on it. He was determined to keep memories for the pups, if not for honor of maintaining your possessions." Shippo chided.

Sesshomaru looked at him like he was plotting his slow demise, when Kagome gently reached a hand and stroke his wrist to calm him and get his attention. He glared one more time at the kit before turning his eyes to his mate. She was looking at him in awe and respect, she pulled him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her molding her to him, unconsciously resting a hand on her back.

"Thank you so much for taking pictures, even if you thought you'd never see me again. I now have the pictures of the memories that you all shared and that means so much to me. I get to see through your eyes all that I have missed and it won't seem as though I had. It is so touching that you would do that, now I won't lose the memories to time." She said through tears.

Dinner was over Chikara and Hana excused themselves to go and study and paint. Shippo stayed to talk a bit more about Inuyasha and how it really went down. Sesshomaru suggested that they moved to his study so they wouldn't be heard, due to the magical barrier that made the room soundproof.

 **~^o^~**

Once in the study she look around seeing all the painting, old books, and work on the desk, soon tea was brought to them. Kagome and Sesshomaru settled on the couch together and Shippo settled on the high backed winged chair that matched the couch. They sat for a few moments sipping tea just enjoying the comfortable silence.

"So Kagome, what really happened with Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Shippo asked softly. "I know you were sparing the kids feelings."

"All right, here is what really happened. I was mad that he ran off with Kikyo again so I went off to find the hot spring that we had passed earlier that day. I was really dark I hit my head on a branch which caused me to change directions slightly. I ended up walking in on them making love, right after had told me that we were going to make it work between us. I was so hurt that I "sat" like ten times while he was still in and on top of Kikyo. Her body could handle the force of the subjugation beads and her body crumbled under him. He was so ' _torn_ ' between the two of us, after recovering from the "sit" he attack. The part of Kikyo's soul was already back in me before he could touch me I was pulled back to the present. I screamed out to him to tell you all that I love you and goodbye." She finished her story with a touch of sadness, the memory was the last one she had of him. It was the worst she had of him and she was glad that now she can replace those memories with ones that the pups would provide her.

"I suspected something like that happened from your story earlier. He could never break from that dead woman's hold on him. He hurt you and I will never forgive him for that, but I can say that he indeed learn from the mistake. He took what he learned from you and applied it to his mate. She has told me a time or two that she was so grateful to you for teaching him to be a man that can truly love. She even had hopes to meet and thank you personally, however she knew she would never be able she wrote you a letter." He said.

He got up from the couch with a kiss to her temple and strode over to the desk. He opened the top draw and pulled several heavy envelopes from it and closed it again. He came back and sat next to her again, he placed them on her lap there were twelve in total. He watch as she touch the with trembling hands, two were from Kaede, four were from Sango and Miroku, one was from Rin. Shippo had written one, Kouga had also sent one, Tagayuri had written a rather long letter judging by its wait. Last two were from Inuyasha, they were both very heavy you could tell by looking at the difference in handwriting, that they were written hundreds of years apart. He can see tears begin to form in her eyes, he reached over to brush them away with his thumb. He wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer to him to comfort her.

"Shhhhh, it's alright my mate. You don't have to read them now, I had simply wished to return these letter to their rightful owner. They will help put your mind at ease, I requested several of these letters to be written to be given to to you before or mating in the Edo era. The one from the slayer and monk that came after my request, were your sister giving you pointers on motherhood and courting. I can only guess for I have not read them. I can take them back and keep-" He was cut off by her sobs as she flung herself into his arms.

"Thank you so much this is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me." She sobbed into his shoulder. "You wouldn't dare take these from me!" She scolded and scowled lightly.

"Alright I yield. I will not take them from you Miko. Now stop scowling at me before I melt under your fierce gaze."He teased as he nuzzle their mating mark.

Shippo who remained silent observing the two mates smiled and thought to himself. _'This is what love should be like, with the one that completes your soul. These little moments that make you forget that there is anyone else around you. You are so in love all others fade, you do anything in your power to make the other happy.'_ He got up and quietly left leaving lovebirds alone.

Kagome nipped his ear lobe, sensing Shippo had left she whispered to him. "Is this barrier . . . . . . _scent proof_?" She lick the curve of his ear. She felt a pulse of his youkai and saw the pull at the corner of his mouth.

"It is now my little mate." He purred.

"Good. Now lay down on the couch so me and close you eyes my mate." She said lustfully against his lips and gave his bottom lip a soft nip.

"As you wish little one." said as he stretched out on the couch and did as his mate requested. Growing hard at the possibilities of what she would do.

"Now keep your eyes closed until I tell you, you can open them ok.?" she told him, when he nodded she slowly unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. She pulled out his engorged shaft, stoking it a few time she murmured. "Boy someone is all ready to play already."

Sesshomarus' breath caught as she grasped his rod, he struggled to keep his eyes closed. He loved watching her touch him, but the lack of the sight made the feel of it all the more enjoyable. Her soft little hands on his shaft had him growling in pleasure. He felt her climb on the couch and straddle his hips, his hands instantly grabbed her waist. She let him hold her hip while she stoked her lower lips along his member while not letting it enter her.

"Now mate I need you to place your hands over you head and keep them there. I want please you so please hold still and keep you grip firm and your eyes closed." She requested in a sultry voice that had him throbbing for release.

He did as she told him and griped the arm of the couch tightly in anticipation of what his mate would do. He felt her swivel her hips against him in small circles then long slow strokes along his ridged shaft. He felt her lift up and grabbed his hard rod, he strained to keep his hold on the couch rather then on her like she requested. What happened next was something that shocked him, instead of being sheathed in her core he found hims self deep in her mouth. He eyes snapped open to get a view of her sucking him, he instead got a view of her lovely dripping core.

He growled low in his chest. "Fuuuccccckkkk!"

She push back into his face knowing he had opened his eyes. He wasted no time in devouring he tasty treat set out before him, yet he kept his hands in place enjoying her riding his tongue at will.

 **~^o^~**

 **A/N I know I am late updating and I am really sorry. I could not for the life of me figure out how I wanted the interactions between the pups and Kagome to go. The characters were being stubborn and not letting my write them. I hope this is well received if you have any question please pm or leave a comment for me. I stopped it here because the things I have planned for the next chapter are going to need the room. "Ahem". *wink* As always my lovelies please fan favorite and review it feeds my soul.**

 **XOXO**

 **Rhage**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blooming Lotus**

 **Markings**

 **A/N Thank you so much for your reviews they made smile. I hope you enjoy that last chapter I knocked out 7k words for you to make up the missed week. do you love me yet? lol. This chapter yo will get no fore word you will just be dropped into the craziness.**

 **~^o^~**

Kagome nipped his ear lobe, sensing Shippo had left she whispered to him. "Is this barrier . . . . . . _scent proof_?" She lick the curve of his ear. She felt a pulse of his youkai and saw the pull at the corner of his mouth.

"It is now my little mate." He purred.

"Good. Now lay down on the couch for me and close you eyes my mate." She said lustfully against his lips and gave his bottom lip a soft nip.

"As you wish little one." said as he stretched out on the couch and did as his mate requested. Growing hard at the possibilities of what she would do.

"Now keep your eyes closed until I tell you, you can open them ok?" she told him, when he nodded she slowly unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. She pulled out his engorged shaft, stoking it a few time she murmured. "Boy someone is all ready to play already."

Sesshomarus' breath caught as she grasped his rod, he struggled to keep his eyes closed. He loved watching her touch him, but the lack of the sight made the feel of it all the more enjoyable. Her soft little hands on his shaft had him growling in pleasure. He felt her climb on the couch and straddle his hips, his hands instantly grabbed her waist. She let him hold her hip while she stoked her lower lips along his member while not letting it enter her.

"Now mate I need you to place your hands over you head and keep them there. I want please you so please hold still and keep you grip firm and your eyes closed." She requested in a sultry voice that had him throbbing for release.

He did as she told him and griped the arm of the couch tightly in anticipation of what his mate would do. He felt her swivel her hips against him in small circles then long slow strokes along his ridged shaft. He felt her lift up and grabbed his hard rod, he strained to keep his hold on the couch rather then on her like she requested. What happened next was something that shocked him, instead of being sheathed in her core he found hims self deep in her mouth. He eyes snapped open to get a view of her sucking him, he instead got a view of her lovely dripping core.

He growled low in his chest. "Fuuuccccckkkk!"

She push back into his face knowing he had opened his eyes. He wasted no time in devouring his tasty treat set out before him, yet he kept his hands in place enjoying her riding his tongue at will. Her sweet honey and spiced vanilla flavor played perfectly over his hungry tongue, he swirled his tongue rapidly lapping up all her juices like a ravenous male. He gave hard pulls on her womanhood as he darted his tongue deeply into her, he felt her wall tighten causing him to moan into her. She moaned around his member while pushing back into his awaiting mouth, he bucked into her mouth she greedily devoured him. She relaxed her throat to take him deeper then she ever had before all the while stroking his shaft along the vein to enhance his pleasure. He moaned at he new deeper feeling of being fully sheathed in her throat and mouth, he nearly pulled the arm rest off the couch at the sudden sensation. He began to flick faster with his long tongue eliciting soft moans from his mate, she in turn flicked her tongue fast on his tip just under the crown of his head. She then took his rod deep into her throat in one smooth stroke, and she repeated the pattern again and again.

She felt him arch under her straining to get deeper, she added a twist to it and growled deep in her throat causing him to pull his head back and gasp. She took that opening and she was gone from the room out the window in a blink of an eye. She remember a talk that she had shared with Sango, when mating demons love the chase it was a primal instinct to chase and capture none more so than those of the canine persuasion. She put into practice that knowledge now, she wanted to play to his needs as her Alpha youkai she needed and craved this too. So she ran and ran masking her scent for a hundred feet, then let it be able to be scented for a few seconds before tucking her aura and youkai tightly into her. She ran and she ran, when she heard a loud roar from her mate a shiver ran down her spine in excitement and need. She bolted harder cause she knew that he would find her sooner rather than later, she knew that he would be frustrated and determined to prove himself as her alpha and make her submit to him. If that didn't make her wetter and her arousal spike higher still, the thought of him asserting his dominance and taking her in a demanding way was nearly more than she could handle. She heard him howl again only this time she understood what he said in the Inu language.

 _ **"Run as fast as you can but you will not escape, my love. I shall take you the way you need to be taken and you will submit to me." he howled.**_

She felt a deeply embedded part of her come alive in that howl, her body rippled and grew hot then within ten feet she had shifted for the very first time. She stopped in her tracks, she let out a small whimper and she fell, she felt herself hit the ground and then all she knew was the darkness of a slumber.

 **~^o^~**

Sesshomaru was enjoying the feel of his little mates' mouth so blinded by the pleasures that she gave him, he wasn't fully aware of her absence for a full minute. He believed that she simply moved off him to remove her clothes or tease him, but then he felt the draft from the now opened window he knew had been closed before they started. His little mate was indeed a little minx, so she wanted to be chased he was all to happy to indulge her little trick and he'd gladly show her why it was not wise to tease her alpha.

He let out a howl of warning, not sure she'll under his words but still he call out to her. _**"Little mate you have play with fire and you will face the consequences. You will learn that teasing me will be your undoing. You can not get away my prey you will be captured and soon."**_

He stripped him self of his clothes wanting nothing to hinder himself from his mate when he captured her. He leapt out of the window and shifted into is true form mid-air and race out toward the south of the manor into the dense foliage. He just broke into a clearing he howled again as he caught her scent he turned to the left further and raced after her.

 _ **"Run as fast as you can but you will not escape, my love. I shall take you the way you need to be taken and you will submit to me."**_ He howled.

 **~^o^~**

 _ **DREAM STATE**_

 _She opened her eyes to fine herself laying in a field in front of a waterfall with a small deep pool at the base. It was a pleasant sight she stretched and sat up looking around wondering why she was here when she had been in the woods, with Sesshomaru getting ready to chase her._

 _"What am I doing here?" She wonder to herself out loud._

 _"You are her for your lessons little one." A deep yet playful voice responded to her._

 _She turned around to see the man who had spoken, she saw no one. Turning back to face the waterfall, she was surprised_ _when she came face to face with a man that looked so much like Sesshomaru's._

 _"Wh-who are you?" She stuttered out, immediately she knew who it was, he was just the same as when she had seen him in his tome. She followed that up with, "Why are you here?" She inquired._

 _"My name is Inu no Taisho Toga, father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha however you may call me Toga. As for why I am here Miko, I am something of a spirit guide for you. I am here to instruct you in the way of the great Inu demon dog clan, perhaps in ways that Sesshomaru can not or has no knowledge of. You are both Miko and Youkai there have been very few like you, especially one that has been changed so completely. So perfectly to suit your mate it is incredible, it is as if you were born a youkai." He said to her in slight awe._

 _She giggled softly flattered that he would allow her to call him by his first name after only just meeting him. "Forgive me if I sound rude, why me and not Sesshomaru. Is he not your blood? Would he not benefit from your council far better then I would?" She question her father-in-law._

 _"Not at all Kagome, your question is a fair one. While he is my son he does not need my advice he has grown into a fine male. While he may second guess himself at times he need not worry, his decisions are more then I could hope for my pup. He has out grown his need to prove himself and matured into an honorable male in his own right. Now you my young one need my help to maneuver the new skill set you have been gifted. I can come to you due to your strong holy powers and the blood that courses threw your veins. I will see to it that you have all that you require to be a great Alpha Inu female. First we must start by teaching you the basics of transforming into you true form and learn some basic Inu language. How does that sound young one?" He smiled expectantly down at her._

 _"Toga I really appreciate any help that you can give me. You should tell Sesshomaru what you think of him though, he would really like to hear that with his own ears. What do you mean by the blood that courses through my veins? I was human until last night, wasn't I?" She asked puzzled._

 _"Perhaps I should have a talk with my son to express my faith in him. I shall do that soon. As for the circumstances of your blood, you were human yes. However there was a long dormant part of your blood that is of my own linage. My uncle Maitikurou line was in favor of the co-mingling of humans and demons, thus he was shun from the family. His blood was deluded in as more and more of his descendants mated with human and demons of weaker blood. As you know there are things like recessive traits that can come out generations later, thing such as your eyes they are the exact same as my grand mothers. She was a Inu Miko, she loved all things much the same as you do. It broke her heart to see her son banished, though she kept in contact with him and a thorough dossier about his descendants. I took over that responsibility once she passed on, before I passed I had charged my vassal Kengen a phoenix demon to watch over your line to protect it from all harm. Though you may have been human in race but you possess genes that are of my own clan, in a very distant way you are family and you are pack. That is one reason why both of my pups were so protective over you, they may not have know it but on a deep cellular lever your blood called to theirs. Before you worry and question about the morality of it all, your blood is so far removed from my own or from Sesshomarus' that your progeny will not suffer for the ill-effects as most would from mating cousins and close relatives. Kagome let us get to the training there will be time for your questions at a later time, for this is not the only time I well guide you in your evolution into a true Inu youkai." Toga smirked and held out his hand to her, willing her to take it so that they may begin her training._

 _"I am related to you and them? That is incredible! I would never have made that connection ever, how is it the Sesshomaru knows nothing of this connection?" She questioned._

 _"He thought it beneath him to search out his uncle or his kin due to the disdain he once held for those who fornicated with humans._ _ **'The lack of power is too weak to be a threat to my noble blood.'**_ _"he spoke this ruefully in an impeccable impersonation of Sesshomaru. "So with no true reason to follow Maitikurou the 'traitors' blood line it faded from his mind and he was oblivious that you are far more precious to him then he could know at the time. I was surprised that you were the one brought back through time, at the time I recognized you as kin but very distant family. I was at a loss as to why the kamis' had brought you through time, but I know now that it was to teach those stubborn pups how to love with out constraints." He said with reminiscence._

 _She took his outstretched hand and smiled at him. "Toga you imitate him so very well, but you are right let us begin my training. I can't wait to learn how change to the true form and back. I also really want to learn Inu language I mean I have started to learn it already. It is like its just there in my head like I known it all along why?" She asked tilting her head to the the side as he lead her to a seated position._

 _"Ahh, that is because your beast who already knows the language is slowly starting to emerge from you deep subconscious. You and she are as one two sides of the same coin, she will guide you as well. All you need to do is clear out your mind and focus on inner self and call out to her, she will come most of the time if you two are not in conflict. Why don't you give it a try now?" He said sitting down in front of her._

 _She closed her eyes and sat there for a few minutes breathing slowly while she tried to calm her mind. Kagome focused on her heart beat when it was slow and steady she called out to her beast tentatively._

 _'Beast are you there?' She inquired._

 _After a few minutes past she had nearly give up on her beast, but a deep grogy voice responded to her call._

 _ **'I am here what is needed of me?' the beast responded.**_

 _'I was wondering if you could teach me the Inu language. Please?' She asked_

 _ **Her beast snorted 'I am you. You don't need to be so formal. Now that I have awaken you shall know all that I know. I shall impart my knowledge slowly as to not over whelm you.'**_ _with that said a flood of linguistics and tones overtook Kagomes' mind, As if a levee on a dam had broke she now was able to understand and speak in the several tongues that all Inus and a few other canines used._

 _'I thank you for your help. Can you help me understand how to transform and what needs to happen to turn back to this form?"_

 _ **'I can only help you with the first part. You have to let lose the chains that bind me, be it in a fit of rage or despair in a really strong surge of emotion I will be able to come out. Though before you release me as the mates sir of the way back to self, it wouldn't due to be freshly born only to die that same day due to lack of control.' the beast teased.**_

 _'I shall speak with Toga now.' Turning from her inner voice to her outer one to address him. "I have talked with her she knows how to bring about a emotionally charged change but not how to come back from it. Is there a was to change back when you are in a rage? Does she take over completely?" She asked him._

 _"There is more then one way to change into your true form, you just have to have a tight leash over your emotions. Do not let them take you over completely, only enough to change. It's a instinct driven state you will be run by your beast, it will keep you safe and heighten your senses even further. If you want to gain back control you must fight to get the beast back in its cage or chains with the force of your will. You can try it now let rage fill you but still keep in mind that you are still Kagome."_

 _She nodded and brought the rage to the front of her mind and focused on it. Releasing her hold on it in little increments till her beast form burst forth. Her form condensed on itself and it expanded it a bright light there stood a female Inu youkai in her true form. With a giant leap she was over the other side of little pond, she bounded back next to him feeling exhilarated._

 _"Now calm your self, think of something that puts you at peace. Focus on that and you will come back to your humanoid form." He said to her coaxing her to come back from her rage._

 _She breathed heavily for a few moments, with a soft growl she shifted back into her humanoid self. Looking up at his smiling face she could feel the pride the he was exuding. "How was that Toga?"_

 _He beamed at her, "That was perfect better than I could have hoped for. Do you wish to try it again?"_

 _"I can't wait! I have one question first. Can I hide my markings on my own?" She asked._

 _"Yes, you can you simply must will it so, thought to completely hide it from the public you should use the enchanted clothes. At least until you have become accustomed to your new powers." He said with encouragement._

 **~^o^~**

Hour had passed, he made it to the park he began to sniff around, sifting through the muddled air trying to find her scent. He followed it to the bistro but the barely clung there, it was there with Shippos' and was that . . . . Sesshomaru?! Sniffing again a how hell of a lot of lust and a new mating.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He growled out. "I am going to kill him!" He howled out to any one that could hear him he had finally lost her for good this time.

His eyes redden and their mating he was dead inside all over again. His body began to shift it started with great trembles, deep snarls erupted out of him speaking death to the Daiyoukai that stole her from him. As luck would have it two of his most trusted companions crashed into him griping each of his arms in two of theirs. They lifted him and ran to the nearest forest so that they were away from the prying eyes of the humans. Thrashing and scathing at everything once they let him lose, he kick a boulder threw the trees and over a mile away.

 **"I have to protect her!"** He snarled desperately.

"What do you mean protect her? Who is she and what are you protecting her from?" One of his companions asked concern for his leaders well being.

 **"I must protect Kagome! She needs to be kept safe from Karasu the tiger lord of the East."** The double base growled out the warning as he thrashed against his betas hold.

"You can't be serious?! What could he possible have against Kagome?" Said the man with the silver mohawk, dressed in athletic shorts and a muscle shirt and shoes.

"Yeah she hasn't been around for what, 500 years. So what would he have to be angry at her for?" Asked his other beta with a mass of silver hair and a small patch of black at his crown.

 **"Sesshomaru went on a rampage and killed his heir and and mate, now he wants Kagomes' blood. We aren't the only ones to see her today I'm sure of it, she needs to know she is in danger. He will take what is most precious to him, to me."** He growled out and ended on a whimper as he sagged in defeat.

"We have to get in touch with him. Were is your phone? We can call him and let him know." His beta urged him. All he could do was nod and lifted his phone from his left pocket.

Dialing the number waiting for an answer, on the seventh ring the toad demon squawked a greeting over the line.

 **~^o^~**

"Good Kagome! I think you got the hang of it you are ready to meet you mate again." Toga said after her what felt to her four hours of training but had only been ten minutes.

"Really Toga I can not thank you enough for your guidance. Sesshomaru is going to be so surprised I am sure he'll pout because he wasn't the one to teach me." She teased at Sesshomarus' expense.

"He will be a little perturbed but he'll get over it. No my young one go shock the hell out of that pup of mine." he smirked giving her a good-bye hug and a kiss to the fore head.

She slowly came awake, scenting the air and knowing Sesshomaru was close. She bounded over to the trees in front of her to wait for her mate to find her, she masked her scent again to make it fun. She saw him enter and sniff the area taking in her scent. She chuckled to herself knowing he was frustrated that he could not find her.

As he neared her position she pounced on him and nipped his ear growling playfully. She sprang away while swishing her tail under his and around his snout, much like a hand caressing a cheek. As if to say _Follow me._ She circled around the clearing letting him get a good look at her true demon form before bounding away from the still stunned Sesshomaru.

 **~^o^~**

 _'That little minx. She figured out how to change on her own.'_ He purred _'She is absolutely lovely. Her markings are gorgeous gold and purple a true claim to her royal status now. Hmm it suits her so well.'_ He thought captivated by Kagome.

 **'Yes Mate is divine. Perhaps we should follow her and explore her new for to make sure she is well developed. Make sure she is well fitted to of needs.'** His beast growled out loving the sight of their mates true form.

 _'Agreed. She shall not escape this Sesshomaru.'_ With that he let out a hollow warning her that the case was on.

 **~^o^~**

 **A/N Thank you so much for sticking with me. I had such a hard time trying to get the conversation between Kagome and Toga down. Please forgive me for taking so long. I love you all.**

 **xoxo**

 **Rhage**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blooming Lotus**

 **Fetch**

 **A/N So did you enjoy the last chapter cliffy? I know I didn't describe her markings in full detail. I am sorry but I wanted to have him give chase and describe he as he chased her. It had already been like three weeks and I really didn't want to hold back another week. So I hinted at her markings but they will be described full in this chapter thank you for barring with me.**

 **~^o^~**

 _'That little minx. She figured out how to change on her own.'_ He purred _'She is absolutely lovely.'_ He thought captivated by Kagome.

 **'Yes Mate is divine. Perhaps we should follow her and explore her new for to make sure she is well developed. Make sure she is well fitted to of needs.'** His beast growled out loving the sight of their mates true form.

 _'Agreed. She shall not escape this Sesshomaru.'_ With that he let out a hollowed warning her that the chase was on.

He leaped and chased after Kagome. Her scent was potent in the air and he inhaled deeply simply getting a heady rush of her heat in his lungs. He push his body hard to chase after her, he was determined to catch his feisty mate.

 _'She is in heat I must pup her.'_

 _ **'PUP MATE! We must mate her NOW! Got to catch her!' growled his beast.**_

He tore after her scent and was hot on her tail. Chomping close to her hind left leg, inhaling the fragrant smell of a summer garden in full bloom. Honey laced with spice vanilla delicately wove its way up his nose twirling through his body and straight to his loins. The smell bloomed forth stronger letting him know it thrilled her to be chased, he pounce at her aiming for the scruff of her neck. She swirled to the right at the last second, kicking him in the shoulder with her hind leg.

She barked out, **"It won't be that easy to take me Maru."** With that said she bounded of again.

He had to give it to her she was making this more fun then he thought it she would. He chased her straight away growling out, **"Run while you still can mate you shall be pupped by morning."**

She smiled inwardly. **"Catch me if you can Lord Fluffy."** She barked out knowing he hated it and it would drive him harder to catch if only to give her a sinful punishment.

 _'When did I become so forward with him? When did I fall for him, is it what mating's do to Inu demons? Was it how I felt all along, and only now that I'm being honest with my heart and self?'_ Love and lust was through their connection, she knew that all her worries were for not. She ran further dashed left cutting across the estate grounds around the outskirts of the clearing. She knew he'd catch her sooner or later and it excited her to be caught by him and ensnared by her mate.

He sneaked around the opposite way to catch her of guard. He pushed himself hard to make it there before his sweet little Miko. He hid his aura and scent waiting for her to break through the trees. He didn't but two moments she was heading straight for him and he pounced his jaws came down on her scruff. She bucked and snarled at him trying to loosen his grip on her.

He snarled and her, **"SUBMIT!"**

She growled back, **"WHY!"**

 **"I am your ALPHA! You will SUBMIT!"** He snarled.

Growling and flaring his aura, hers rose to meet his. The auras clashed for a few moments until his over came hers. She submitted with a whine, then she laid on her stomach and lifted her tail in presentation of herself to him. Though he would have loved to release her neck and sniff deeply of her heat he dared not. He was taming her beast and if she found any fault or weakness in her alpha she could break away from this mating and he could not lose Kagome not even to her beast. He positioned himself behind her and kept a firm hold on her neck, he plowed into her quickly. He started to piston into her hard and with abandon for pain he knew she could take it all and she did. They were both growling in enjoyment of their coupling, he pounded into her harder then he ever had. His balls tighten as she squeezed down on his shaft, one final thrust sent them over the edge and he knotted while spilling his seed inside her. He bit her neck claiming her beast as his mate. He let out a victorious howl of mating his life mate, soul mate. Other demons the hear it let out their own cheer of celebration for the newly mated pair.

Though they were already mated, for Inus to mate in their true form for the first time was a thing to celebrate. It happened under a full moon it was seen as a blessing from the kami's. Having her heat strike at the particular moment was double the blessing and if they conceived this night the child was thought to hold special powers. They could very well be the last full blood Inu left and their pups would be sought out by many suitors.

He shifted back to his humanoid form making a growl for her to follow. She did so willingly, shifting back she was wearing her blue stripped dress. Kagome still laying on the ground resting on her right side in the after glow of their passion. He was looking down at her from his kneeling position, he growled seeing her sated form. He admired her new markings that adorned her body were that of an ancient line of Inu youkai. That if he wasn't mistaken was dated to be before his fathers time. The gold crescent the mirrored his own on her forehead, and the stripes that were on her body copied his own. They were a brilliant gold that was outlined faintly in blue. They also graced her lovely face in two stripes on each side. _'I will have to research this further later. This is quite impossible I thought they had died out. Anyway this isn't the time to think of such things I have a mate to ravish.'_ He growled out _'Her markings are gorgeous gold and purple a true claim to her royal status now. Hmm it suits her so well.'_

He slipped his clawed hand under her dress and sliced it off of her to get a better view of her in all her naked glory. He nuzzled her lower back and bit her butt gently, he sniffed at her core. He inhaled deeply purring at her potent scent, he lapped at her womanhood. Sesshomaru gripped her hip gently turning her so she may lay on her back. He crawled over her and nuzzled hes nose with hers, she made a soft growl and nipping motion at his lips. He chuckled and kissed her with passion and need, he pressed his cock to her core. Kagome moaned at the feel of his hard rod ready for her again, she bit his lip with her fangs with a low rumble in her chest. He in turn nibbled her top lip, pulling his hips back he slid home into her burning core. They both exhaled at the full feeling of their combined sexes.

" **TIGHT! SO TIGHT!** " He barked out, sliding out and then back in again.

" **SO BIG!** " She growled out licking his facial stripes leading to his ear and nibbled it between her fangs.

He pumped into her again harder at her show of feisty-ness. He leaned on one forearm holding the back of her neck. While the other hand hooked around her thigh and lifted it up to his hip to get a deeper angle. One of Kagomes' arms was wrapped around his back and the other was griping his rear pulling him in harder. Her claws pricked and scrapped every now and again causing luscious pleasure and pain, like a tight rope balancing on the thread of his nerves to total bliss. He pulled a taunt nipple in his mouth swirling it with his tongue. He pierced her flesh the mix of her skin and blood sent him into a frenzy. He slammed into her deep and hard cause loud moans and screams to tear from her throat. She hitched both of her legs over his hips for better leverage to meet his every thrust. Both of his hands were firmly planted on the ground on either side of her head to prevent her from moving away. They continued on like that for several more hours in different positions, switching between forms and didn't stop till neither could walk. So thoroughly sated Sesshomaru wrapped them into a ball of light and swiftly transported them to their bed.

 **~^o^~**

Deep set green eyes gazed up at the moon, they were hidden beneath an unruly mop of auburn curls concealing all the pain his eyes held. His heart still mourned the lost of his mate an pup, that were taken from him so long ago but the wounds were given new and the missive he just received. Suki had brought him a message and left, it read, 'Lord Sesshomaru of the west has taken a mate. She is a full Inu youkai.'

"So he found his mate after all this time. My how fortunate for him" He sneered. "Not all of us are as lucky to be gifted our most treasured possessiveness back once they have been unjustly taken from us! Hmm my beloved?!" He questioned the moon, the stars, and his mate in the afterlife.

He was stout and barrel chested, a deep tan skin adorned with burnt orange stripes at the wrist and ankles. A green triangle in the center of his forehead signified his royal heritage. He was fighting to keep control of his inner beast, whom was demanding blood for its lost mate and pup.

 **'Take what is his! Make him suffer! Its finally time that we can take our revenge!'** His beast demanded.

 _'We will take our revenge soon. It is not time, it will not be wise to take him down when we do not know where he currently resides. He will most likely keep with the old was and through a ball to celebrate his mating. We can take our revenge then, there isn't a better time to do so.'_ He placated his beast.

 **'I am not happy about this but this is agreeable. I shall wait for now to take our revenge, but nothing will stop me until we attain it.'** His beast growled out.

 _'I understand I do not wish for this to wait and longer then it has. I has been Five centuries too long. Soon I shall avenge you both my love and my son.'_ He promised.

 **~^o^~**

"Come on, we need to head over to his estate so he can be properly informed. Jaken wouldn't let me get a word in, that dumb Kappa." Hakkuka grumbled.

"You're right! Where is the car?" Kouga asked.

Just then Yorokobi pulled up and smiled. "Hey boys do you need a ride?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Blooming Lotus**

 **Inu meets Okami**

 **A/N Sorry for the wait I had sever writers block. Please forgive me I will try to update sooner.**

 **~^.^~**

"Come on, we need to head over to his estate so he can be properly informed. Jaken wouldn't let me get a word in, that dumb Kappa." Hakkaku grumbled.

"You're right! Where is the car?" Kouga asked.

Just then Yorokobi pulled up and smiled. "Hey boys do you need a ride?"

Hakkaku nodded at her and ushered his alpha into the passenger side of the SUV. He and Ginta climbed in back and told her where to go. Kouga slumped down in his seat clearly in turmoil and not wanting to talk to his pack.

As she pull off heading toward the western lands she asked Ginta. "Why did Kouga take off like a bat out of hell? Why does Kagome being found have his beast in such a fit? Is there something I should know about?" She inquired of him.

"That's right you were just an infant when this all happened." He said after sharing a look with his friend and started to tell her the story. "You have heard stories of Kouga and Kagome, how he had claimed her as his intended, right?" to which she nodded as she turn on to the highway leading out of the city.

"Well when he did that she became pack, he swore to protect her and to insure her safety. She vanished after the defeat of the evil hanyou Naraku. He had planned on mating her after he was dealt with, however he never got the chance. So after some time he was forced the mate with Ayame, for the betterment of the pack and to unify us under a single leader head." Ginta relaid the story to her.

"He never wanted to mate her but full filled the obligation of pack alpha and produced heirs with her. After the birth and weaning the all 12 pups she left with another wolf from the southern tribe. She and Kouga knew they weren't the right fit for one another and he let her go to be with her soul mate with no hard feelings." Hakkaku pause after taking up the story from Ginta like they often did, completing one anothers thoughts. Ginta directed her to which exit to take, then he continued on with the story. " After Kagome vanished we heard and saw Lord Sesshomaru going on a rampage. We later heard for the monk that traveled with Inuyasha that his rampage was due to the lost of her. Kouga knew then that he wasn't the only one mourning her loss and through their mutual loss they became allies." Hakakku told her.

Ginta picked up where he ended. "Lord Sesshomaru was in a blood rage going after anyone associated with Naraku, which so happened to be Karasu mate Tsuneko and his heir Hidekazu. They were doing the dealings behind his back to further Karasu reign and reach in the world. After he calmed and some years later he told Kouga that they had helped bring back the band of seven and that Hidekazu had personally delivered Kagome to Mukotsu."

At that there was resounding growls by all the males in the car. Yorokobis' eyes widen, she had heard this story from her mother while she told some of the other females in the pack. Mukotsu had planned on taking her body by force, she shuddered at the feeling the thought brought on. She add her own ignited growl to the reverberate sound filling the car.

There was a tense silence in the car for a while, all were lost in thought before Hakakku directed her to turn off the highway. Kouga cleared his throat and began to tell the next part of the story, to everyone's surprise. "After his mate and heirs' death before finding out the reason Sesshomaru killed them. I had dealings with the Eastern Lord, he was trying to persuade me to join forces with him to wage a war with the west. In a veiled attempt to avenge his lost kin, I heard him out as it was the polite thing to do. I saw how deranged he had become, he had lost all sense of who he was, his mind was broken. I had refused politely stating that I was gaining the reigns after the combining of the packs and I was unable to assist him. While I was there I saw his plan to take down all that Sesshomaru possessed and cared for." A solemn look clouded his face as he was lost in the past. "I was too late to warn him of the danger for his ward. I didn't care much for him or the girl truth be told, but Kagome had cared for her like a little sister or a daughter. I guess that motivated me most to try to save someone she cared for." His voice thick with remorse. "If you scented her so easily then I have no doubt that Karasu already knows and is planning something."

They turned into a long driveway, when they came to a gate and a intercom they pressed the button and waited for it to be answered. When the voice answered Kouga leaned over her to speak into it.

"Listen toad it's Kouga Lord of the North. Here on urgent business for the Lord and Lady of the West open up NOW!" He growled out.

"L-l-lord Kouga?!" He squawked out. " Mi'lord is indisposed right now what is the nature of this urgent business?!" Jaken inquired.

"Karasu!" Was all that he said to which there was an audible gasp as the gates jumped and lurched open before them.

 **~^o^~**

 _ **Dreaming**_

Sesshomaru was walking through the dense foliage in search of prey to feed Rin. He was completely cloaked no one would be able to sense his presence, was following the herd of deer with a couple young bucks. They were heavy with fat for the coming winter they would be perfect for his small pack.

Heard heard the sound of trees crashing to the ground and someone perusing their prey. He thought nothing of it till the noise startled the deer he was tracking, they scattered. He quick stepped a few paces to the right to catch one of the thinner buck but it would suffice his needs.

He heard the yell and soon the whiff of blood . . . . . . . _her_ blood. He growl before he knew what was happening he was flying through the forest to her, eyes red with blood lust. As he reached the battle he as Kagome with a three slashes on her upper left arm and a jaguar demon with an arrow in his shoulder. She just let loose the arrow a moment before he broke the clearing. He was in front of the jaguar in a second and his hand was through his chest gripping the other demons heart. He growled in his face watching the light of life extinguish from his foes eyes before removing his had and throwing the heart aside.

He turned to Kagome, assessing her injures other than her arm, there was bruises forming on both of her knees probably from falling. There was shock and relief flowing from her she began to sag, her strength leaving her in his presence. He felt pride swell within him to see his chosen take comfort in his presence and relied on him to protect her. He pulled her close to his chest inhaling her delicious yet calming scent he couldn't help the reaction the his body had to hers.

He ground his hips into hers and nuzzled her neck, rumbling low to comfort and excite her all at once. His hand drifted down to her luscious backside, she began to nuzzle his neck as well and . . .

 _ **Dreaming end**_

Sesshomaru hand pulled flush against him and she was being quite receptive of his prodding. His growling was carrying over from his dream, he was jolted awake by his mates slightly hard nibbling on his ear. Inhaling at the sharp sensation he still smelt her blood he was instant searching her body for the reason. As it turned out it was a slight scratch from her own claws on her left breast, her dipped his head to lap up the beaded blood upon her flesh. Invoking a deep moan from Kagome as the sight of him licking it as well as feeling it turned her on that much more. He pressed his hips against her naked core letting her know how pleased he was by her response.

Just as he was grinding against her, teasing her and him there was a knock on the door. He growl viciously at the interruption _"Kami help whomever dares interrupt my rutting with me mate.'_

"WHAT!" He growled coldly at the culprit.

Jaken gave a stuttering sqwalk, "Mi . . Mi' Lo . .rd. It's L-lo . .rd Kouga! He came with word of warning about Karasu!" He finished on a breathless whisper. After relaying his message he scurried off to prepare the lords study for the guests.

"We are not done here little Miko. I will have you body before the day is out." He sinfully murmured in her ear before placing a heated kiss on her lips.

He moved to pull away and dress but she had an other ideal. She nibbles his lips and wrapped her legs around him grinding into his hard cock. "Can't they wait a little longer, . . . . . my mate." Her half moan, half purred.

"Kagome. . . ." He groaned into her neck and was about to slam into her but he smelled the children. " Come we must dress the pups are coming." He pulled he up off the bed they quickly showered and dressed.

Waiting for them were Shippo and Chikara standing ready for any information that they were able to give them. Hana leaning on the wall to the right smiled at Kagome, she mentioned that there were four wolfs three of which were quite handsome. Kagomes' eyes sparkled with mischief. The two younger Inus were not allowed in the meeting, they would have to wait till after for the information.

 **~^.^~**

Kouga and his pack made it to the house and were ushered into the mansion by a lizard demon. They were taken to the study where they were to wait for Sesshomaru and Kagome.

They all sat on the various couches and chairs except for Kouga he stood near the windows. His whole aura was ripe with worry and concern for Kagome. The others remained quite while their alpha was so distraught, worried if they made a sound they might infuriate him beyond all measure.

The doors opened to admit Sesshomaru follow by Shippo, bringing up the rear was Kagome. The moment the door opened Kouga turned on a dime, he could not wait to catch the first glimpse of the woman he loved, in 500 years. Her scent washed over him first and he nearly purred. There was a loaded silence all the wolfs in the room were holding there breath. Kouga looked at her as though he was star struck, rooted to the spot.

Kagome walked into the room behind Shippo, she wanted to surprise the wolf with her new appearance. She lifted her eyes from the floor after taking a few steps into the room, pushing the door close behind her. She had the effect she was going for if the look on Kouga's face was anything to go by. His eyes were glued to her and his mouth was slightly agape.

After a few moments silence she giggled and teased Kouga a bit. "Jeeze you act like you haven't seen me in centuries. For a male that claimed I was his woman for four years. You would think I would at least get a 'Hello' at the least."

"Ka . . Kagome . . . . ." Kouga stuttered out. He slowly crept to her as if he were afraid that if he moved too fast she would vanish. When he move close enough to touch her, he reached out to touch her face gently almost reverently.

"Hey how's my woman?" He quirked his trademarked smirk before crushing her to his chest.

"I never thought I would see you again. I have missed you so much." He breathlessly whispered in her ear.

"Kouga I have missed you too. I am so glad to see you again." She said squeezing him back.

The other wolfs in the room were slightly taken back that she was now standing before them as a demon, but that was quickly over run with the joy to have their sister back. They were also surprised at how well that Lord Sesshomaru was taking the fact that another male was touching his mate. They shrugged that thought off as well to rejoice in the home coming of their long absent pack mate.

Sesshomaru was at ease while the wolf embraced his mate, he felt her joy and companionship at their reunion. The wolf scent carried nothing but relief and happiness. The other were excited thrumming with anticipation to talk about the past he could only assume.

Hakkaku and Ginta both hugged her fiercely as soon as Kouga let her go. They both called out "Sis!" she was promptly squished between to hyper wolfs.

"Hey . . . . you . . . . guys! I have . . . missed . . . you too!" She managed to get out between their swaying back and forth.

"Don't you dare leave us like that again!" Hakkaku scolded lovingly.

"Yeah you are never allowed to leave our side from now on." Ginta playfully added.

They released her she smiled at them. "I can't make any promises I might just want to go to Paris in the middle of the night on a whim. What are you going to do then?" She teased them adding a slightly pouty lip at the end.

They looked at another then smiled and tickled her sides til she had stitches. Gasping for air she called out her surrender. "UNCLE!"

Once she caught her breath she looked over to the last member of the wolf tribe. She gently brushed her aura caress the females it gently played with hers. The gentle tug and prod of it lit her eyes with recognition. It could be none other than the playful Yorokobi, one of the pups that she had healed. When they had come down with a sickness caused by Naraku.

Kagome smiled at Yorokobi and stretched out her arms to the young wolf. "Its alright Yorokobi. Come here. I could never forget my little trooper. We weathered that sickness together. Then we picked flowers and made flower crowns." She smiled at her again holding her arm open letting the wolf come to her.

Yorokobi smiled hesitantly she walked over to the Miko. She sniffed delicately making sure it was really the woman that healed all those centuries ago. "Hey, Kagome." She embraced her pack mate.

Kagome like with all the others she inhaled their scents and committed them to memory. She didn't want to lose any of them ever again. "Hey sweetie it has been to long. I am glad to see you again."

After being greeted by the wolfs she seated herself next to her mate. Everyone was seated on the couches again. They all focused on Kouga waiting for him to begin his urgent briefing.

"Sesshomaru, Karasu is after you and now Kagome. I know it sounds like its coming out of the blue. However, do you remember when you hunted the down the Naraku sympathizers? Well in your fury you killed his mate and heir, hes now seeking retribution for the wrong done onto him. He has proposition me in the past I had politely refused, he didn't know of our alliance. I never thought that we would find Kagome again, nor that you would mate another considering your reaction to the loss of her. Now that you two are mated it will only be a matter of time before he comes for you both. I would put money on him doing something at the ceremony. Many demon many people to point fingers at, too many scents to sift through." He explained.

"How could this Karasu know about me? I wasn't mated to him back then." Kagome interjected confused.

"It is not because of you the he's after you. It is because you are mated to him that Karasu will come for you. I hate this threat to you. I knew as soon as Yorokobi scented you and who you mated that I had to come and warn you. I can not let you be taken from me again Kagome. I respect your mating but you are still my woman I am never going to let anything happen to you. We just got you back and I'll be damned if I let him take you from us again." He growl his ire raising at the thought of losing her.

The room tensed at the proclamation wondering what Sesshomaru may do to the alpha wolf.

 **~^o^~**

 **A/N: This in dedicated to my uncle who passed away 6/20/18. He always encouraged me to write. I hope that he is at peace where ever he maybe. Thank you so much for your understanding and sticking with the story. As always your reviews fuel me.  
**

 **xoxoxo**

 **Rhage**


	11. Chapter 11

Blooming Lotus

"How could this Karasu know about me? I wasn't mated to Sesshomaru back then." Kagome interjected, confused.

"It is not because of who you are that he's after you, but because of who you are mated to that he will come for you. I hate this threat to you. I knew as soon as Yorokobi scented you, and who you mated, that I had to come and warn you. I won't let you be taken from me again Kagome. I respect your mating, but you are still my woman and I am never going to let anything happen to you. We just got you back and I'll be damned if I let Karasu take you from us again." He growls, his ire raising at the thought of losing her.

The room tensed at the proclamation wondering what Sesshomaru might do to the alpha wolf.

Sesshomaru snarled at Kouga and his eyes were tinged pink as his inner youkai began to rise to the surface. "You will release my mate now and remember that she is MINE to protect, NOT yours wolf. You may have had claim to her once long ago but that is no longer the case. She has chosen who her mate is and it is NOT you."

Kouga balked at the sound of Sesshomaru's snarl and returned one of his own. " She has barely been back and you find her then mate her within several hours. How is that a choice?" His outrage rushing through his veins. "You don't get to say what's right for her! She could have just been so relieved that she found someone from the past, from home, that she clung to to you out of desperation. So over come with happiness of being able to hold on to her past and feel it, that she settled for you. Where do you get off taking my woman in the first place? You never cared for her, you never even courted her properly. Where's you honor there Sesshomaru? **I claimed her first**." He growled at the youkai Lord in front of him.

In a flash Kouga found himself pressed against the opposite wall, held aloft by the red eyed Daiyoukai. He could feel the poisonous claws digging into his throat, his voice was deathly quiet.

 **"Your claim no longer exists. She stopped being yours when she stared our courtship. It was her choice to seek this one's favor. You, wolf, have over stepped your boundaries. You are only living out of sheer consideration for my mate. Do not mistake my courtesy for weakness wolf!"** He growled deep in the wolf's face while squeezing tighter

 **~^o^~**

While walking to his study Sesshomaru thought back to the time he traveled with his half-brother's pack.

 **Flash back**

 _Sesshomaru sat in the tree watching his brother's pack setting up camp. They had just fought a badger demon with three shards in his head. They were all pretty banged up. He observed Kagome tending to her pack's wounds. She was injured, but she was making sure her pack was taken care of first. She was beautiful, covered in blood and caring for them, while pushing her own pain aside. Inuyasha was knocked out from the lack of blood due to a large hole in his chest. Kagome had tended his wounds and laid him on the ground, covered with a blanket. She treated the others scrapes and contusions with her strange medicines and bandages._

 _She then moved away from the others to bathe herself of the dirt and grime of the day. He watched as she disrobed, he saw the full extent of her injuries. There were bruises from her left should all the way down to her left hip and knee. On the right side of her ribs lay four long deeply gouged claw marks stretching from the center of her back, just missing her spine, almost reaching around to her chest. When the badger had clawed her out of the way, she was knocked to the ground some thirty feet back. She didn't let that stop her, popping up after only a few moments to shoot an arrow straight at the creature's head while it impaled Inuyasha with its claws. What amazed Sesshomaru, is that she continued to fight despite having these grievous wounds. For a mortal female to continue after that blow, showed him her strength and dedication to her pack._

 _He looked her over again he could tell she had several broken ribs and a sprained or broken ankle. Her ability to command the group was attractive to say the least she was soft when needed and strong and firm when needed, that temperance drew him in. She was fiercely protective of what was hers and that would make any mate proud._

 _She slipped into the water hissing as the hot spring stung her wounds. Once submerged fully she ran her finger gingerly through her hair cleaning the blood and dirty from it, but being careful of the knot that was hidden under her tresses. Her form was exquisite her lush bosom, her toned stomach, the curve of her hip the flowed in to a tight buttox. He shook himself mentally, 'This is not the time for those thoughts she is injured and needs help with her injuries.'._

 _He reached into his salve and pulled out a pot containing a salve derived from his saliva and some herb to dull pain. When she went to dunk under the water to wash he flashed over to her belongings and placed it there with a note._

 **Use for deep wounds and bruises, use sparsely.**

 _He returned to his tree and watched her get out, drying herself with a towel. She read the note and smiled gently. She knew it was from him, and whispered, "Thank you, Sesshomaru."_

 _A warmth bloomed in his chest as she smiled. He wasn't sure why her accepting the salve had such a curious affect on him, but he would think on that another time. He left as she was just about to break the clearing with her friends. He decided to hunt down some food for the group seeing as Inuyasha was out of commission._

 _He deemed it acceptable to hunt for them since they had kept Rin while he was dealing with a land dispute and some council business. The Inutashi had protected Rin during this onslaught as well._

 _As he was returning to camp he scented the filthy hanyou Narakus' stench. His incarnation was near. Kagura, having been sent to retrieve the shards while Inuyasha was down, was attacking the camp. Rin and the kit were behind one of the miko's barriers when he arrived. Just as the miko was thrown four hundred feet away from the camp right towards him. He dropped the animal he was carrying, leaping to catch Kagome while simultaneously creating his youkai cloud. He approaches the wind witch, lashing out at her with his whip of light and slicing across her chest, nearly bisecting her. Kagura hesitates, with the threat of Sesshomaru presence she retreats in a haze of miasma and bees._

 _Sesshomaru lands them back in the camp where Sango the demon slayer stand in a defense crouch over the unconscious monk. Miroku must have suck too many poisonous bee into his wind tunnel for it to knock him out like that. Kagome upon seeing her pack mate injured yet again. She sprang into action as Sesshomaru set her on the ground. She ran over to pick up her bag and rushed to his side. She dug through her white box of healing remedies, she pulled out a long cylinder shape object and poked him with it in his thigh._

 _Sesshomaru turned from her, he once again unleashed his light whip and made quick work of the demon wasps. He retrives the boar that laid forgotten several yard away. He knows that they need to eat but he does it for her, to show he can provide for not only her but those she cares for. Pack alpha provide for all under his care and he wants to prove that to her, so that she see him as her true alpha and not his worthless half brother that didn't even stir at this latest attack._

 _Kagome absentmindedly releases the barrier around the children as she tends to the monks illness. Sango takes them to gather fire wood not too far off, as Sesshomaru begins to butcher the boar. Kagome finishes with Miroku, moves to gather her pot and rice for for diner. She also pulls out a water bottle to cook the rice in. The other return with wood and to her surprise wild radishes and some squash. After the meal was cooked and served, everyone settled into their blankets and fell asleep._

 _Sesshomaru stayed a wake as the lone sentry keeping guard over the sleeping pack he never wanted yet somehow he came to need. These humans became a pack through the transgressions of his damnable half brother. He now saw to their protection of their group though mostly behind the scenes he didn't need the world thinking he'd gone soft. He would flare his aura when he was with them to deter any vile youkai from getting too close to them. He blanketed the group while at camp, so when he left them to deal with his lordship duties they remained protected._

 _He was slowly growing comfortable with their presence in his life, though begrudgingly so. He hated the smell of their human filth, though these humans smelt less offensive to his heightened senses. He knew it was in large part to the Miko, who smelled pure and clean with only a minor hint of sweat every now again after a long day of walking and fighting. She had made a point to bathe every day, which he mentally commended her for not befouling his nose with normal human filth. As pack alpha female she set a good example for the rest, however unwilling they were to adopt the change she was trying to make them undertake._

 _As alpha he need to do something to show how pleased he was with her leadership of the pack in his absence. He doubted she would understand the customary scent marking and grooming that normally followed as praise. Perhaps he should gift her with some trinket. What would he gift her that stated her place, told all that she was his alpha pack female, and something that could protect her if he wasn't around and came to harm? He would sleep on it and, come morning, work in out. With that he sat against a tree and rested his eyes while blanketing the area with his youkai aura._

 _-next morning-_

 _He woke the next morning before everyone else. He sat listening to the sounds of the forest around them. Kagome stirred from her slumber first, stretching with a yawn sounding close to that of a cat. Heaving a sigh, she left her blanket and the children to check on Inuyasha and Miroku. After ensuring they weren't in pain, and they weren't running fevers, she stirred the fire and started cooking food. Sesshomaru rose, leaving Kagome alone, to go hunt for the pack. He returned shortly with a 12 point deer, he sensed the wolf coming toward the camp and didn't want to have his pack unprotected, he flooded the clearing with his aura as a deterrent. The wolf paid no heed to the warning and raced right up to Kagome._

 _Kouga grabbed her hand, peering deeply into her eyes. He smiled and asked how his woman was. Kagome was blushing and stammering, at a loss for words at his abrupt entrance. Kouga's betas finally caught up with him and barely broke the tree line when they stopped in their tracks. Sesshomaru was throwing off some serious 'come any closer and die!' vibes._

 _Sesshomaru was beside her in an instant. He demanded her release from the wolfs' clutches, to which Kouga refused. Sessomaru cracked his knuckles and growled low which was mimicked by a sleeping Inuyasha and Shippo to show that they were answering the call of the alpha. Kouga let go of Kagome to stand against Sesshomaru and his interference of courting his woman. Sesshomaru grabbed his neck in a flash and flung him across the clearing with a warning growl deafening the whole camp. The others awoke with a start at the ruckus made by the two growling youkai._

 _Kouga bounced back to his feet and attacked the Daiyoukai, claws arcing toward Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru struck first, running him through and leaving a large hole in Kouga's stomach. Kouga coughed up blood as he was flung toward his pack. Sesshomaru stated in his coldest tone "Leave and never return you are no longer welcomed in this one's pack."_

 _The two betas nodded and picked up their leader, running off with Kouga fighting and yelling at them. Sesshomaru shook his hand free of the blood of the wolf. "Are you harmed?" He asked Kagome she shook her head. "Hnn." He left the clearing to clean and ponder why he was so possesive of these humans, no, of her._

 **~~~~~Flash Back End~~~~~~**

That had been only the beginning of his encounters with the wolf and his stubborn personality. He mentally sigh he knew this meeting would be no different then those in the past.

 **~^.^~**

In the east Karasu was in garden star gazing plotting the course of Jupiter. When his butler announce the arrival of Aoi his brothers second eldest daughter. This was most unusual since last he'd know she was in China modeling or something or other. She was one of his favorites to dote on since He lost most of his children in the wars. She was a beauty in her own right the perfect example of what a female tigress looked like. Snow white hair, glowing blue eyes, and an agile body. Any demon would go mad to be her mate, anyone that was besides the western lord that is. She had been scorned by him for several centuries.

She came out to the garden greeting him in a deep bow. "Greeting dear uncle. How do you fair?" raising from her bow she closed the distance between them and hugged him. "it is so good to see you again."

Karasu nodded his head in acknowledgement of her greeting. "It is wonderful to see you again dearest niece. I am well, how where your travels?" He asked embracing her in a tight hug.

"I am well and they were interesting to say the least. Now tell what has the gossip mill tongues wagging so furiously. Tell me it is not as they say? Sesshomaru has found a mate and that she is human?" She growled in outrage and annoyance.

"Little one, hush I know you are most displease at this news but I have a plan. Would you be willing to help your dear old uncle? It will be the most delicious pay back." He smiled down at her stroking her cheek.

She smiled deviously. "Only if I can _play_ with the little woman that thinks she's better then I."

"But of course Aoi, anything for you." He chuckled darkly.

 **~=^.^=~**

 **Thank you for reading. review favorite and fan. 1/17/19**

 **Rhage xoxo**


End file.
